Minecraft: The Prophecy
by DarkMaster98
Summary: An ancient prophecy states that one day a player will save all of Minecraftia. One day, a mysterious player spawns in the world. Does he have what it takes? Or will Minecraftia descend into chaos? OC's welcome, feel free to leave constructive criticism! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT OR ANY OF THE YOUTUBERS INVOLVED IN THE STORY. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOTLINE AND MY OWN OC'S.
1. Prologue

**This is a teaser to my new fanfiction! It is basically the story of how Minecraft came to be. I will release the first chapter of this story soon, so stay tuned!**

"It is time. You know what to do, Jeb."

"Are you sure that it is the time? This process cannot be reversed, Notch."

"I am well aware of that. However, it must be done. When we start, we can only guide them on their paths. We cannot stop them from going down different paths."

"If you say so. Are all systems go?"

"All systems are go. Begin the creation of the world."

Chunks begin to load. The sun and moon are created. Bedrock, then stone is laid. Ores are scattered throughout the stone. Tunnels are formed, cutting through the stone. Dirt is laid down onto the stone, growing a fresh layer of grass on top. Some areas grow higher than others, losing dirt in the process. Some grow high but maintain their dirt. Lower areas are filled in by water. Some places get no water, and the dirt transforms into sand. Earthquakes open up fissures in the landscape. Lava is formed in select areas under the surface, with massive pools far below, individual springs higher up, and small pools on the surface once in a while.

The early settlers of the land, the villagers, run rampant across the land, creating empires. Some settle in deserts, forming villages and temples. Others traverse deep into the jungle and form secret clans, centered in temples. Others settle in plains and savannahs. Some go under and make mineshafts. The hostile creatures begin to appear. Zombies run many villagers away from homes, and temples are abandoned in the transition to a new era. The mineshafts once used became infested with venomous spiders, making them far too dangerous to use. Villagers are forced to retreat into their villages. Some creatures form underground chambers with cobble, forming secret cults. Most remain rogue creatures, doing whatever they happen to feel like doing. Peaceful creatures are mostly ignored by them, allowing them to thrive. Wolves take this opportunity to feast upon the thriving sheep, increasing their numbers.

Some of the villagers begin to rebel, delving into sorcery. They head into the swamplands and create huts. This new brand of villager, dubbed witches, is welcomed by the hostile creatures. One day, a group of witches decided to experiment on a pig. However, their experiment went horribly wrong, and caused an explosion of their lab. Out of the rubble emerged a new creature, which had an explosive personality. Despite the hostiles initial doubt, the creature became a fearsome mob, so the hostiles welcomed it to their group and upon debating, decided to name it the Creeper.

This new creature invaded the world and quickly grew in numbers. It grew smarter, and learned how to survive. Meanwhile, the villagers grew annoyed with the mobs and created the Iron Golem to protect themselves from their zombie foes. This became very effective, and many villages tried to get their own. However, not many of them were successful. The creepers meanwhile had finally found an enemy, the ocelots.

One fateful day, the first player spawned into the world, known as Steve. He looked around, unsure of himself. He built himself a house and battled against the hostiles. As more spawned, each with different names, they built houses of their own or explored the world. The abandoned mines were once again put to use. The players and the villagers decided to work together. Some players created great factions. Some factions went to war against other factions. Others formed alliances. Still others collapsed into rubble. Eventually, the factions dissolved, and players began to work together, enemies and friends alike, to fight off the forces of evil.

One day, a player wandered into a long-forgotten temple. On the walls, he saw ancient runes. She could not read it, but luckily she knew someone who could. She left to go find him, then returned the next day, the translator by her side. After several minutes, the translator was finally able to make out what the ancient glyphs said. The translation goes something like this:

"Chaos and Mayhem will rise up in the World. The End shall come down, and all Hell will be let loose. A Chosen One will rise one day to defeat the forces of Evil,and stop the Cataclysm which shall follow."

The two players went home looking confused. They decided to tell their friends, and their friends told other friends, and this went on for many years. The location of the temple was all but forgotten, and only the prophecy was remembered, many players believing that it was simply a myth. However, one day, this would all change.


	2. The Beginning

**This is the first chapter of my new series! Please review and tell me how I am doing, it would be greatly appreciated!**

"..."

"..."

"..."

I opened my eyes to see that I was laying down on grass. "Where am I?" Slowly, I got up and looked around. Mountains could be seen in the far north. To the left, there was a forest of spruce trees. To my right, there was a lake. "How did I get here?" I pondered. "Welcome to Minecraftia, my friend!" Startled, I looked up to see a stranger perched on a ledge. "Who are you?" I asked. "The name's Dark_Master_98!"

"Nice to meet you. Can you tell me where I am?"

"As I said before, you are in Minecraftia. Do you need some help getting started?"

"That would be nice."

"Alright then! This here is a tree."

"Really? How would I have ever guessed?"

"Pay attention."

He started punching the tree. I was just about to ask why when the part of it he was punching broke off. "You can use this to make a crafting table. Go on, try it!

I looked at it, confused. How was I supposed to do that?

"Just open your inventory and put it in the crafting grid. Take out the planks and make a square. That will give you a crafting table!"

I did as he instructed, and got a crafting table.

"Well done! I would teach you more, but I really have to go now. There is a village a little south from here. Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

"I am not sure what it is, but something seems a little different about this noob. I may have to keep an eye on him, see how he does. Something tells me that he may be The Chosen One." With one final glance backwards, Dark_Master_98 headed off.

* * *

"I wonder what I should do now. The village sounds interesting, so I may go over there, but it is getting a little late. I should make a shelter." I began collecting materials by punching trees down. Once I had enough, I made some planks and set up a temporary shelter. "This should be good for the night. Not the best shelter ever, but it will protect me from the elements. Better get to sleep."

The next morning, I woke up to find a strange green creature 10 feet away. "What is that thing?"

It noticed me and headed towards me. "Strange. Maybe it is friendly." Then a hissing noise began to sound from it. "Something tells me I should run away." I ran away seconds before an explosion occurred. Screaming, I fell to the ground. Looking behind me, I saw that a crater laid where my shelter used to be. Wincing, I got up and peered into the hole. Dirt and wood was scattered everywhere inside it. "I should probably get going. Hopefully no more of those things shows up." I headed south towards the village.

I was not even halfway there when a strange sight stopped me. An amulet was laid down on the ground, glowing purple. Interested, I picked it up. It had an amethyst center, surrounded with gold. "This looks interesting. I wonder who it belongs to? Maybe I should take it with me, to see if I can learn who owns it." I put it into my inventory and carried on with my journey.

I arrived at the village shortly before noon. It was a relatively small one, with several houses. The villagers stopped to look at me. "Do you think he wants to trade with us?" "Maybe. He does not seem to have much with him though." "Darn, I haven't had a good trade in weeks!" "Don't worry, you will get your chance eventually."

I walked over to the villagers. They looked at me curiously. "Hi! I am new here. Can you tell me what I should do?" They gathered into a huddle, discussing among themselves. After a few seconds, they focused back on me. "You will need to speak with our leader about that. He lives in the church."

"Okay, thank you," I replied. After a short walk, I arrived at the church. Apprehensively, I knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a villager in a robe opened the door. "Ah, good! A new trade partner! I wondered when another would arrive!"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would teach me the ways of the land here."

"Ah," he said, sounding a little disappointed. "You want to learn the ways of Minecraftia, do you? We will teach you, but not for free. First, we need you to do something for us."

"Fair enough. What is it you want me to do?"

"You see, long ago we once had thousands of emeralds in a bank. We were very proud of our collection, and for security measures, gave the access code to only one person, Benvolio. However, one night, a horde of zombies attacked us. Our Iron Golem Marcus managed to kill most of them. However, one zombie managed to get to Benvolio. Marcus killed it, but not before Benvolio turned into a zombie. Knowing that he was very important, Marcus did not kill him. Instead, he trapped Benvolio in that house over there. What we need you to do is to retrieve a Golden Apple for us. It is essential for us to give it to Benvolio so that the process can be reversed. Can you manage this?"

"I believe so. Where can I get one of these apples?"

"You must go into the zombie dungeon to the west and get one from one of the chests. We cannot go with you, for we are defenseless against the zombies. Marcus cannot go either, since he is watching over Benvolio. I am afraid that you must go alone. Is this alright?"

"Let me think for a minute."

"Alright, but do not take too long."

Should I go? One the one hand, I know nothing about this place, and I would be lost without their help. On the other hand, what they are asking of me sounds dangerous. Maybe I would be better off alone. No. I need them to guide me.

"I accept your offer."

"Excellent! We will be waiting for your triumphant return! Do not fail us!"

Easier said than done. However, I said my goodbye to him and headed west.

**I left off on a bit of a cliffhanger here. How will our hero do in this test? Will he get the Golden Apple and save Benvolio? Or will he die trying? Stay tuned to find out, the next chapter will be coming tomorrow!**


	3. Quest for The Golden Apple

**As promised, here is the second chapter! The third chapter might take a little longer to do because of my schoolwork, but it will guaranteed be out by Friday! Keep watching for it! Also, some reviews would be greatly appreciated! Enjoy this chapter!**

Exhausted, I stopped for a drink of water. I had been travelling for an hour. However, I was nearly there. I knew this because I could see the cobblestone box. Suddenly, I realized that I was hungry. Looking around, I noticed a pig walking around. The pig had not noticed me yet. I slowly crept up to the pig, then jumped on top of it. It squealed and started to run, me on its back. I punched it until I had finally killed it. Wearily, I ate the first pork chop.

"That was the worst kill I have ever seen."

I looked behind me to see Dark_Master_98 leaning against a tree.

"Seriously mate, I have seen zombies making a better kill then that. Have you not crafted yourself a weapon yet?"

"I don't know how."

"Didn't you talk to the villagers?"

I explained to him what the villagers told me, how they would tell me once I completed their quest. Dark_Master_98 listened, shaking his head.

"Figures. Those cheapskates. They could have at least told you how to make yourself a weapon. Going in that dungeon without a weapon would have been suicide! It was lucky that I caught you before you went in."

"Can you tell me how to make one?"

"I most certainly can. Remember the planks? Make some sticks out of those, then use the remaining planks and fashion it into a sword shape. You will need your crafting table for this."

Following the instructions, I ended up with a crude wooden sword.

"Good job! To make a better one, you will likely need a pickaxe. Follow the instructions from before, but arrange it in a pickaxe shape."

Doing as he instructed, I made a pickaxe.

"Mine into stone and get yourself stone tools, replacing the wood planks in the recipe with the stone. I need to leave once more. Good luck!"

I watched him leave, then made myself some stone tools. Feeling more confident, I picked up my crafting table and set off to the dungeon once more.

I paused right at the entrance. Rushing in might be too risky. I needed a plan.

* * *

"Checkmate."

"HOW DO YOU KEEP BEATING ME?!"

"I at least have a piece of my brain left."

"I hate you."

"Wait, did you hear that? Sounded like player footsteps."

"Well, we haven't had visitors in a long time."

"Why would they want to visit us? We are zombies. Duh."

"Good point. It must want something from us."

"You don't think that it wants the Golden Apple, do you?"

"It is not getting it without a fight."

* * *

With my pickaxe in hand, I broke through the ceiling, grabbing the falling cobblestone before it hit the ground. I slowly peeked through the ceiling. The zombies were waiting by the entrance, likely to kill me. Knowing that they were not focused on me, I slowly lowered myself to the cobblestone floor. I crept over to a chest and opened it. Nothing but string. Looking back at the zombies, I crept over to the other chest, but tripped over a chessboard. "Since when do zombies play chess?" I thought. One of the zombies noticed me and alerted the others. I ran over to the other chest and pulled out the Golden Apple. However, the zombies started to charge towards me.

Frantically, I pillared up. Thankfully, I had pillared high enough so that they could not reach me. I looked up to mine through the wall, but realized that I had dropped my pickaxe. Panicked, I knew that eventually one of the zombies would find it and use it to break the pillar. Out of sheer desperation, I started to punch at the ceiling. Just as I broke through, a zombie found my pickaxe and had started to use it. Pillaring higher, I got through the ceiling and jumped out just as the block beneath my feet broke. Panting, I took a small rest, then looked down the sides.

Zombies surrounded me on all sides, meaning that I would have to fight my way back. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, then jumped down, nailing the first zombie on the head. I swung around and stabbed another in the chest. Looking behind me, I threw my sword at a third zombie, slicing its leg clean off. I ducked for my sword just as a fourth one tried to grab my arm. Reaching my sword, I jabbed at it until it collapsed. I stopped, believing that I had defeated them all, when out of the darkness came a fifth, cloaked in leather armour and wielding an iron shovel.

"You have done well to defeat my allies. However, it is here that you must fall."

"Um, how are you speaking? You are a zombie."

"Unlike my friends, I retained a piece of my brain. By the way, you have our Golden Apple. Give it back to us, or suffer the consequences."

"No. I need this to complete a quest."

"So be it. You have chosen to die."

Without warning, he charged at me. Holding up my stone sword, I barely deflected his shovel. Scowling, he jabbed again, which was once again deflected. I swung my sword at him, but he parried my blow, smirking. This went on until I managed to land a blow to his heart. Gasping, he fell to the ground. I kicked him, but he remained still. Most of his armour was unusable, but seeing that the chestplate was still fine, I claimed it for myself and put them on. Knowing that I had won, I walked away with my prize.

* * *

"So, he thinks that I have died, eh? I fooled him with my acting. One day, I swear that I will get my revenge on him. One day. Until then, I will refine my skills." Making sure that I was out of sight of my supposed killer, I picked up my iron shovel and limped into a cave.

* * *

Just as dusk lingered on the horizon, I arrived back at the village. The villagers looked up at the sky and ran straight to their houses. Confused, I went back to the church and knocked on the door. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"It is just me. I brought the Golden Apple you wanted."

He slowly opened the door. Seeing that it was in fact me, he immediately pulled me in and slammed the door behind me.

"What was that about?"

"You should never be outside at nighttime. Bad things happen. Enough about that though. Can I see the Golden Apple?"

I pulled it out of my inventory to show it to him. He gazed at it, eyeing it with admiration.

"Yes, this is exactly what we need! You have done well! First thing tomorrow, we will cure Benvolio and revive him. Now it is time for me to hold up my end of the bargain. I will teach you everything that I know!

Me and the leader of the villagers stayed up late that night. He explained how the world operates, how the villagers allied with the players, and how to craft many useful items, among other things. He also told me that there was a large city further down south that I should visit.

The next morning, I woke up to the chickens clucking.

"Well, you are finally up! Good morning!"

"How long did I sleep?"

"About 11 hours."

"That long?"

"Yes. Would you mind helping our village out a little more before you leave?"

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"We would like you to help us revive Benvolio."

"Alright."

The leader and I headed over to the house where Benvolio was held captive. It looked like it could use some repairs.

"So, what should I do?"

"Marcus is holding on to Benvolio. None of us want to even get close to him in his zombie form. Could you feed him the Golden Apple? We will handle the rest."

I slowly walked up to Benvolio. He was thrashing around, though Marcus did a good job of holding him.

"Hey, Benvolio."

He stopped and turned to me, with a strange look in his eyes.

"How are you? I brought you something to eat. You must be starving."

Benvolio took the Golden Apple and ate it ravenously. I backed out of the house.

"Good job, kid. Now watch and learn."

A villager took out a splash potion of weakness and threw it into the house. I looked into the window to see Benvolio fall unconscious. Marcus got up and left the house.

"In a few hours, he will be back to normal. Thank you for your help!"

"No problem. Thank you for teaching me your ways."

"Anytime. Will you be staying longer, or are you going to the city?"

"I will head to the city."

"In that case, I wish you good travels, and that no ill fortune falls upon you."

I headed off, ready to go to the city, with my newfound knowledge.

* * *

"Such a good kid. I will make sure that nobody in this village forgets about him."

I looked around, happy to be the leader of such a prosperous village. "Well, time to-"

"Going somewhere?"

I looked around, wondering who had said that.

"Is someone there?"

Suddenly, everything went black. I could not see anything. I tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. Feeling dizzy, I tried to fight whatever was taking me.

"What are you?"

"You can call me..."

Right then, I could stay conscious no longer. I fainted.

**Muhahaha! Benvolio has been saved, but unbeknownst to our hero, the villager leader has been captured! Who or what has taken him? What adventure will our hero find in the city? Who will he meet? Find out all (maybe) of these answers in the next chapter!**


	4. Downtown Chaos

**Here is the next addition to the story! I am honestly not sure how long the next one will take, but be on the lookout! Also, please review, it lets me know how I am doing in order to make the story even better!**

Yawning, I rose from my bed. It had been almost a week since I had left the village. The city is now visible on the skyline. I roasted the rest of the pork that I had gotten from the pig I killed last night.

"According to his instructions, I should be less than a day away."

"Heading to the city now, are you?"

Recognizing the voice, I turned around to see Dark_Master_98 behind me.

"How did you find me?"

"Just my intuition. I figured you might head this way."

"I see."

Dark_Master_98 came over to my shelter. He inspected it, then checked me over.

"I see the villagers taught you well."

"Yes, I was well taken care of."

"Let me give a warning to you. The city can be a rough place sometimes. Be careful."

Nodding to him, I prepared my inventory. I checked to see whether the amulet was still there. I still wanted to find the owner, and perhaps I may find some clues in the city. It was, so I closed it and said my goodbye to Dark_Master_98, who told me that he had to leave. I set off, knowing that the city was close enough to get to by noon.

* * *

"He is definitely The Chosen One. I can sense it within him. He has a long way to go yet before he reaches his full potential, however. It is my duty to watch over him, to make sure that he does not die before then, and to test him." I said to myself , once out of his hearing range.

* * *

I stepped out of the bushes and saw the city for the first time. It was a large city, filled with players. Most of the buildings were made with brick and wood. I approached the city when someone yelled from my left.

"DUCK!"

I ducked just as an arrow flew by, narrowly missing my head. I looked to my right and saw a Spider fall to the ground, arrow embedded in its head.

"Sorry about that. Those spiders are dangerous and must be killed on sight, on order from the city council."

"No problem, I'm fine. What is your name?"

"My name is Furrypup12344."

"Nice to meet you."

"You look new. I'm guessing you just arrived here."

"Yep. Could you show me around?"

"Sure. Just follow me."

He took me around, showing me the industrial district, the residential district, and the Capital.

"This area here is known as the Hunger Games arena. Want to watch? There is a game underway."

"Sure!"

He took me inside and we sat down in the audience. He explained how the Hunger Games work.

"So if you die in here, it is not a real death?"

"Nope, they are simply avatars of the players."

I looked down to the arena. There were four players left, and two were dominating the competition. They appeared to be working together. Once their competition was down, they faced each other. The winner was dressed in a red hoodie with blue pants and a white shirt.

"We can go down and meet the winner if you want. Normally this is not allowed, but I have special privileges in this city."

"Alright, lets go!"

We headed down into the arena. The winner noticed this and came up to us.

"Hey Furrypup12344. Who is your friend?"

"This is someone that I met at the edge of the city. I saved him from a spider attack."

"Cool. Hey dood, my name is BajanCanadian, but you can call me Mitch."

"Nice to meet you, Mitch. Great job out there on the field."

"I have done better. That was average for me."

"Ah, I see."

"So Mitch, you wanna hang out with us for a bit?"

"Sounds cool, Furrypup12344. Just let me fetch Jerome."

Mitch headed over to Jerome and brought him over to us.

"Hey biggums!"

"Yo, Mitch buddy! You won dem Hunger Games!"

"I certainly did, buddy! Wanna meet some friends of mine?"

"I don't wanna."

"Come here, buddy."

I got my first look at Jerome. He appeared to be a bacca in a suit.

"You sure about this biggums?"

"Yeah, he's cool.

"Hey buddy! My name's Jerome. Power Moves Only!"

"So what should we do?"

"I am hungry. Anyone else hungry?"

"Let's go eat!"

We headed out into the forest to find some food. We looked everywhere, but could not find anything.

"Where are all the animals?" I asked.

"I don't know. Were they scared away by something?"

"It's possible."

"Seeing as there is nothing to kill out here, let's go back into the city and-"

The ground rumbled beneath them, and an explosive noise came from the city. Smoke rose from the west, where the city was.

"Did you hear that?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Calm down, Jerome."

"Sorry."

"We need to go check it out."

Unanimously, we agreed to quickly return to the city. When we arrived, the city was in chaos. Steves were running from Zombies, city guards were duelling with skeletons, and spiders were lurking everywhere. There was a large crater where the town hall used to be, and blocks littered the streets.

"What is going on?!"

"We need to help them."

"But how can we defeat all of them?"

"Dood! You won at least 20 Hunger Games last year!"

"Good point."

We charged into the fray. I took out a zombie with my sword. Behind me, Mitch shot at a skeleton.

To my right, Jerome was chopping down spiders with his diamond axe. To my left, Furrypup12344 was

killing zombies. We went on fighting as long as we could, but we soon grew tired, and the mobs began to overwhelm us. We got surrounded on all sides.

"What are we going to do? There are too many!"

"WE FIGHT UNTIL WE DIE!"

* * *

"I wonder how he is doing. Maybe I should check on him." I looked in the direction he set off in to see smoke. "Oh no. This is not good. I need to save him!" I started to run over to the city. "This is not fast enough. I need to teleport, though I hate doing it." With a blink, I teleported right into the city. Looking, I saw a chaotic scene. "Dang it. This was not supposed to happen so soon! My minions told me that it would be a week from now! It must be progressing at a faster rate than we thought." Looking to my right, I saw a crowd of mobs circling a group of four. The four looked like they were struggling.

"They don't look like they are doing too well. Wait, is that- NO! I MUST SAVE THEM!"

* * *

I felt exhausted. Furrypup12344 looked ready to collapse. Behind me, Mitch was slowing down his shots. Even Jerome was starting to look tired.

"Uh, guys? I don't think we are going to make it."

"I know, Deadfrontier20. Our odds are not looking good."

"Biggums, I can't keep this up much longer. My bow is almost broken!"

"I know, buddy. Betty has taken a lot of damage."

"What do we do?"

"I don't think there is anything we can do."

As the mobs closed in on us, everything faded to black.

**Yes, another cliffhanger! Aren't I nice? The next chapter will arrive likely within 3 days, so be on the lookout!**


	5. The Truth Is Revealed

**Here is the next chapter! It came out sooner than I expected, but that is fine. Remember to review! Seriously though, I need reviews. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"Ow, my head..."

My head feels as if it has been crushed by a piston. It is so dark that I can barely see..

"What happened?"

"Mitch, is that you?"

"Yep, it's me. I believe that I am still in one piece. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Wait, where are Jerome and Furrypup12344?"

"I'm here, biggums."

"Me too."

"Okay, it looks like we are all accounted for. So what happened? Where are we?"

"I have brought you to another dimension."

I looked behind me to see a dark figure. Though it was impossible to recognize the figure in the darkness, I recognized the voice as belonging to Dark_Master_98.

"There was no way you would have survived that attack without my interfering. I brought you back to my home dimension."

"Wait, what? You live in another dimension? Why did you not tell me beforehand?"

"Whoa, hold up, buddy. You mean to say that you know this guy?" which came from Jerome.

"It's a long story. To summarize, he got me started in the world and directed me to a village."

"Vague, but true. I have not been completely honest with you. Have you heard of the ancient prophecy that foretells the arrival of The Chosen One, who will one day save Minecraftia?"

"Jerome and I grew up hearing that story! Didn't we, buddy?"

"We sure did. I used to love hearing my mama bacca telling me that tale."

"I believe that your friend here is The Chosen One."

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed at the same time, besides Dark.

"You have the exact aura that The Chosen One is said to have. I have been watching you for a while to make sure, and my suspicions have been confirmed."

"Wait, how would you know? I am pretty sure that most normal players cannot sense auras." Furrypup12344 asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say that I am not a normal player, or even actually a player. This is simply my player personna. It is not yet time to reveal my true identity to you."

"Okay..." he replied, still not fully convinced.

"The destruction of this world is imminent, I know it. The Chosen One must be fully prepared in order to save it. I will test you when I deem you to be ready. First, however, you must find the 12 Guardians of the Gate. Once all 12 have gathered together, the portal leading back here will open. Once you return in that fashion, you will be ready."

"Okay, so how do we find these 12 Guardians?" Mitch asked.

"Well, I am speaking to one right now," he replied.

"Wait, what?" Looking confused for a moment, Mitch realized that Dark_Master_98 was referring to him. "You're joking, right?"

"I am serious."

"Really? I am one of the 12 Guardians?"

"Yes. All twelve of you have a gift. Yours is archery."

"Thank you. I know, but it comes so naturally to me."

"That is the point."

"Right. So where are the other 11?"

"I believe that you know one of them."

"Really? Who?"

"I think his name is SkythekidRS."

"Sky? Yeah, I know him. He used to be part of Team Crafted. So, Sky is also a Guardian? Good to know."

"The other 10, you will have to discover yourself. This is where my assistance to you ends, Chosen One. Return to the Stronghold when all 12 have been gathered, and the portal back here will open. I will send you back near Sky's Castle. Good luck."

"Hold on one second. Where do we find this Stronghold?"

"The location will be known by one of them. Now go."

"Thank you for your help."

Dark_Master_98 nodded, then everything once again went black.

* * *

"I did not want to do this so soon. He was supposed to have more time! The forces are hastening their progression. I had to do it or the entire world would have been doomed. In fact, we might still be doomed." Dark mused to himself.

* * *

I woke up to the sight of a gigantic golden castle about 50 blocks away. It extended almost as high as the sky limit, and was almost as wide. I looked beside me to see Mitch and Furrypup12344 laid down on the ground. Jerome was on my other side. He was the first one to get up.

"This is his place, huh? Pretty shiny."

"Yes, I have been here before."

"You have, Mitch buddy?"

"Yep, once or twice."

Mitch had just gotten to his feet, and Furrypup12344 was helping me up. I was just about to thank him when I noticed a group of people approaching.

"Hey, those are some of Sky's recruits! I recognize the uniforms."

"Um, they don't look very happy to see us." Furrypup12344 noted.

"Nah, they're always like that."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The recruits had just reached us. One of the recruits, who appeared to be their commander, stepped forward.

"You're coming with us. Now."

They led us into the castle, taking us down multiple pathways.

"Um, doods, you went the wrong way. Sky's throne room is that way."

The recruits looked at each other.

"Throne room? No, you scum are going down to the jail cells."

Mitch looked startled.

"What?! We came here to see Sky! This is very important! Do you even know who I am?"

"No, but I know that you work for the squids, who by the way, have Sky captive right now, in case you didn't get the memo. Now come along."

"But, we are not-"

"One more word out of your mouth, and I will cut your throat with my butter sword. Have I made myself clear?"

Mitch nodded.

"Good. Now move it!"

They shoved us down until we got to the prison. One by one, they tossed us into individual cells, shoving Mitch extra hard. Once I was sure that they were gone, I looked around at my surroundings. The walls were impenetrable, with no way to break through.

"Mitch, you okay?"

"Ow. I think they bruised my arm. Other than that though, I'm fine. How about you, Jerome?"

"I'm good!"

"Okay, Furrypup12344?"

"Yep, I'm fine."

"So what now?"

"I guess we just wait until something happens."

**Yes, once again I left off on a cliffhanger! Will our heroes escape the prison? What happened to Sky? And who are the other 10 Guardians? Keep reading to discover these answers and more!**


	6. The Sky Is The Limit Part 1

**Hello again! Here is the next chapter in my series! I have a special surprise for you at the end, so keep reading! Enjoy this chapter!**

We ended up waiting for 5 hours. Bored, I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a door open.

"Did you hear that?" Furrypup12344 asked me.

"Let's listen."

Footsteps came down the stairs of the prison. After a few seconds, a recruit stopped by my door.

"It seems that there has been a mistake. I sincerely apologize. The commander did not know that he was speaking to BajanCanadian. For that, he will be punished. Please, come with me."

She opened the door to let me out, then went to unlock the other cells. She then motioned for us to follow, then walked up the steps.

"About time someone came and got me." Mitch grumbled.

We caught up to the recruit, and followed her. After several turns, we stopped at a big door.

"This is Sky's meeting room. Normally you would be speaking to Sky in here, but he has currently been captured by the squids. Instead, you will be speaking to General TrueMU."

She opened the door, and a large room opened up to them, with a table in the middle. There were plans tacked onto bulletin boards on both sides of the wall. In the front of the room, a man in a space suit was conversing with another recruit.

"What do you mean you can't find him?! This is urgent!"

"We are doing the best we can, sir. However, the squids are being evasive to us."

"Stupid squids. Why did this war have to happen? Why couldn't they have just left us alone?"

The female recruit knocked on the door.

"Uh sir, I brought the visitors."

"Huh? Oh, excellent! Send them in! You both may go. Make sure to double your efforts to find Sky!"

"Yes sir!"

She showed us in, then closed the door behind us. I looked around, wondering why the castle was completely golden.

"Come in, have a seat! Jerome, Mitch, how have you been doing? I hope the recruits have been treating you well. Care for some cookies?"

All four of us gladly accepted the cookies, still hungry from being in the prison.

"Now, let's get down to business. I wish Sky could have joined us, but he is still in the hands of the squids. Why did you come here?" TrueMU asked us.

Mitch was the first one to respond. "We need to see Sky. This is a very urgent matter."

"Oh dear. This is a predicament."

"Do you want us to help you look for him?" Jerome asked.

"Would you really? Thank you so much! This means so much!"

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. The female recruit from before looked in.

"Uh, sir? We have just received a letter from the squids. It appears to be a ransom note."

* * *

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, SQUIDS!"

"Can one of you squids please shut Sky up? That would be appreciated."

"Gladly, boss."

"MY ARMY WILL GET HERE SOON, AND WHEN THEY DO-"

Sky was immediately silenced by a spray of ink to his face.

"There, now that that is over with, we can get back to our scheming."

A new squid appeared and bowed down to me.

"I sent the note, Your Highness."

"Excellent. They will never realize that it is actually a trap!."

"THEY WILL NEVER FALL FOR IT!"

"Shut him up please."

Another ink sac was thrown at him.

"There, now maybe we can-"

"YOU WILL NEVER SHUT ME UP! I'M UNTAMEABLE!"

I sighed. Seriously, why will he never shut up?

* * *

"Give me that note," TrueMU demanded.

The recruit quickly complied. She then went back outside to stand watch.

"Now, what does this say?"

Foolish Sky Army, We have your leader! Surrender to us, or we will blow up your precious castle, and all of your butter, too! We want you to do a few things for us, then we will let Sky go! You must give us back our Squidzooka! We also want a full stack of butter blocks! Comply or pay the consequences!

Signed,

Master Squid

P.S. Do not go into our ocean base hidden in the giant obsidian rock shaped like a chicken! That will definitely not be where we are hidden!

"Squids are so stupid sometimes. They just gave us the exact location of where Sky is!" TrueMU exclaimed.

"That's great!" Jerome said happily.

TrueMU reached over go grab a microphone.

"All recruits, please meet in the courtyard in 10 minutes! We have important news!" TrueMU announced using it.

"All right, so know we know where he is. Would you four like to go on the rescue mission?"

Unanimously, we nodded.

"Excellent! I have just called Sky's recruits into the courtyard, so do you have any questions?"

"Um, how do we know that this is not just a clever trap by the squids?" Furrypup12344 inquired.

"When have the squids ever been smart enough to set up a trap?" TrueMU quickly responded.

"He has a point. Squids are not very smart. However, we should still be careful," Mitch added.

"I agree. They are very dangerous." Jerome stated.

"Well then, let's get going. The Sky Army will be waiting."

We headed out onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard. I was amazed at how many people were gathered around. There appeared to be at least 1 million recruits.

"How many people are in the Sky Army?" I inquired.

"At last count, Sky has over 9 million recruits, soon approaching 10." TrueMU responded.

"Wait, NINE MILLION?!"

"Yes, that is rather impressive, isn't it? Half of them are not even here right now. They have other duties, so they cannot attend."

He turned away from me to address the recruits.

"Sky Army, please, settle down! I have important news regarding Sky!"

Everyone quieted down immediately and turned to focus on TrueMU.

"I'm sure that you all are aware that Sky was recently captured by the squids. We have recently discovered his whereabouts!"

Most of the recruits cheered in response, and it took a minute for TrueMU to quiet them down again.

"We are going to send a scouting party to make sure that it is safe enough for us to take them on! Randomly, we will be picking a few recruits to join us on this mission. I will obviously be going, and my four friends here are also coming. That leaves room for up to 5 more recruits!"

Everyone started whispering to themselves, curious to see who would be chosen. Even though they were whispering, it was still very loud.

"The recruits will be chosen by a name draw! All of you, please come forward in straight lines to put your names in one of the 5 voting cauldrons, we will be drawing one name from each! You are only allowed to put in your name once!"

Five lines were formed, each stretching as long as the eye could see. Iron Golems were watching the lines carefully, to ensure that no fights broke out.

"TrueMU, pardon me for asking, but how will 5 cauldrons hold that many names?" Furrypup12344 curiously asked.

"Those are butter cauldrons, they theoretically have infinite space inside."

"Those exist? I thought that they were simply a myth!"

"Sky himself created them. Only ten exist, all of which are under our possession."

"Sky has the power to do that?"

"If it involves butter, then he has the power to make anything, within limits of course."

"Wow."

"This might take a while. Is there anything you guys would like to do while we wait?"

"Sure. Can you tell us about Sky?" I requested.

"All right. I will tell you what I can, but there are some answers that only Sky himself can give."

He explained to us how he, Sky, and Deadlox had met, how Team Crafted had been formed, Mitch and Jerome then intervened to explain how they had ended up in Team Crafted, how they became friends, and how the team started to drift apart. By the time they finished, all of the votes had been cast.

"Looks like everyone is done! Let's go draw the votes!" TrueMU exclaimed.

We headed down to the cauldrons. Despite the fact that each one had almost a million names, they all looked only half full.

"We will now cast the votes! Each of us will reach into a cauldron and pick out a name, and the names that are picked get to come along on our mission. I will go first," TrueMU stated.

The recruits that had put their names in that cauldron waited eagerly. After a few seconds, he picked a name.

"The first nominee is... Deadfrontier20!"

There were many groans heard throughout the crowd from the people not chosen, and someone stepped forward.

"I'm Deadfrontier20! I'm glad to serve you!" He reported.

"Can I go next please?" Mitch pleaded.

"No fair! I wanna go next!" Jerome argued.

"Mitch can go first," TrueMU responded.

"Why?!" Jerome retorted.

"Mitch asked first. Besides, he was nicer than you."

Mitch smiled at Jerome. Jerome muttered something incomprehensible.

"All right doods, you ready?" Mitch inquired.

He pulled out a name from his cauldron.

"The next recruit is... DrZef!"

More groans could be heard as DrZef made his way to the front. When he finally got to the front, he introduced himself and went beside Deadfrontier20.

"Now can I go?" Jerome begged.

"Sure, biggums." TrueMU told him.

"Yay!"

He eagerly reached in and pulled out a name.

"Our next buddy joining us is-"

**Remember the surprise? I have some spots open in the story for you readers to join in! If you want to see your character enter the story, Please let me know by reviewing! The guidelines are simple.**

**1: Minecraft Name**

**2: Gender**

**3: Orientation (Good, Evil, Neutral, Double-Crosser)**

**4: Fate (Optional)**

**I also need at least 3 of Sky's recruits. Just let me know if you want to be one of them! All you have to do is send in the above categories, and if I like you, you may end up in the story! Send in your response, and make sure to keep reading! **


	7. Update 1

**This is just an update, no story this time :(**

**I feel like I should have mentioned before, but the deadline for this contest is Sunday. I am not getting very many requests, only one has come in so far. This is an opportunity to enter the story, and anyone can enter! If I do not receive at least 2 more entries before the deadline, it will not destroy the whole story, but I may need to improvise a few parts. Remember, the guidelines are as follows:**

**1: Minecraft Name**

**2: Gender**

**3: Orientation**

**4: Fate (Still Optional)**

**So if you want to end up in the story, simply tell me by reviewing the story! That's all this time, and I will be back on Sunday! See you guys then! :)**


	8. Update 2

**Hello again, I have returned! I know that it is not Sunday yet, but I am bored, so I have decided that since it is Saturday night here, I would update!**

**With regards to the contest, the winners are woodmr12 and MikeDeathBeam! Be sure to check out woodmr12's channel, woodmr13! MikeDeathBeam is a guest, so yeah. With regards to woodmr13's suggestions, I would like to receive confirmation from HaxorousMaximus and zman9003 within the next 2 days, or else I will include them later in the story. Thank you for the help, woodmr13! It is greatly appreciated!**

**Now that that is settled, I am having a bit of an issue with choosing all 12 Guardians, so I decided to set up a poll to let you guys choose from some possible options! I already have a few in particular I would like to include, but I want your input as well to make the story more enjoyable for you! The poll will remain open for as long as the time it takes to post chapters on the remaining 10!**

** poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=405703**

**It is not too late to join the story either! You can still tell me if you want to enter the story by following the guidelines!**

**That is all for now, I will get back to writing chapters now! Be aware that they may take a little time to upload now due to final exams approaching and writer's block. Be sure to tell everyone you know about this story, your friends, family, lover, even your pets(lol jk)! I will be getting back to you guys soon with a new chapter soon, so take care! See you then! :)**


	9. The Sky Is The Limit Part 2

**Hello guys, I have returned! When we last left off, our heroes were choosing the names of the recruits who would join the mission! This is where the contest winners will be first introduced into the story, and I have plans for both of you, do not worry. There may also be a twist approaching in the story soon, so beware! Without further ado, enjoy Part 2!**

"Now can I go?" Jerome begged.

"Sure, biggums." TrueMU told him.

"Yay!"

He eagerly reached in and pulled out a name.

"Our next buddy joining us is woodmr12!"

As yet more groans were heard, a recruit stepped out from the crowd.

"It is an honour to join you. I will assist you to the best of my ability!" woodmr12 told us.

He then stepped beside Deadfrontier20, who welcomed him. Furrypup12344 stepped up beside me.

"Do you want to go first, or can I go first?" he asked me.

"Go ahead and draw, it is fine." I responded.

Furrypup12344 stepped up to the cauldron and after checking with me one more time, pulled out a name.

"The next recruit joining this mission will be MikeDeathBeam!"

The crowd was starting to get annoyed as the next recruit came through.

"Hello, glad to be a chosen member of this team!" he introduced himself, then went to stand beside DrZef.

"Settle down, people! Let's not start a riot!" TrueMU commanded.

Though they all still seemed a little annoyed, most of them went quiet.

"Thank you, TrueMU! Now it is time to choose the last member!"

I stepped up to the cauldron and looked at the crowd, all of whom were now anticipating the verdict of the butter cauldron. Reaching in, I suddenly felt the ground beneath me rumble. Startled, I pulled my hand back.

"What in the name of Notch? Why is the ground shaking?"

Suddenly a hole opened up in the stone, right where I had just been standing, consuming the butter cauldron with it. The size of the hole rapidly grew deeper and started to expand outwards.

"It's a sinkhole! RUN!" Jerome screamed.

The courtyard broke into chaos. Recruits everywhere were scrambling to escape, a few unlucky enough to fall into the sinkhole. TrueMU floated above the crowd with his jetpack and tried to calm everyone down, to no effect. Furrypup12344 pulled me back from the sinkhole, and together we gathered everyone else and managed to safely escape the grasp of the sinkhole.

"Dear Notch, that was unexpected! At least most of the recruits managed to safely get away." Mitch exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Um, what will happen to the ones who didn't make it?" I tentatively asked.

"Don't worry about them. They'll just respawn in a few minutes. It will hurt for a while, but they will be all right.

* * *

I rechecked the system to make sure that everything was okay.

"Wait, there is a red light blinking! That's not good. Which function is not working?"

"Um, Notch, there seems to be a problem with the respawn mechanism."

"Wait, are you serious, Jeb?"

"I would never joke about a topic as serious as this."

"Tell me what the problem is."

"It seems to have been tampered with by a strange force. I cannot figure out what did it, but now nothing can respawn until the machine is fixed."

"WHAT!? How long will it take to fix it?"

"The damage inflicted on it was serious. I will do what I can, but there is a chance that it might be too damaged to ever work again."

"This is not good. A dangerous time is coming, and if The Chosen One or any of the 12 Guardians die, Minecraftia will be doomed."

* * *

TrueMU settled down in front of us. He checked to make sure that we were all right.

"Well, there goes one of the butter cauldrons," He noted, "Only nine left. Looks like we are going with nine people, though that might be better anyway. You all need better gear, come with me to the armoury."

We followed him down past the jails where we were once held. Eventually he stopped at a rather plain looking door.

"We do not want to draw attention to the armoury to ensure that it remains safe. Quickly now, inside!"

We rushed inside to find rows and rows of chests, full to the limit with gear.

"Welcome to the armoury! Here we shall fix you up so that you can fight the squids!"

TrueMU gave each of us a set of golden armour, which seemed to be glowing

"This armour will protect you from squid attacks. Be careful with it though, as it is rather fragile."

Next he pulled out golden swords, also glowing. He handed them out to us one by one, me getting mine last.

"These swords have been given Sharpness 4, which should make them stronger than even diamond! In addition, every armour piece and sword you have been given has Unbreaking 3, so they should last a while. Be careful though. I think that we are ready to go now. Any questions?" TrueMU explained, putting on his own set in the process.

"How will we get the the giant obsidian rock shaped like a chicken?" woodmr12 asked.

"We will be taking The Butterfly, it is Sky's personal airship. Normally we would have to ask for permission first, but we cannot do that for obvious reasons. Also, Sky has stated that in an emergency, Commander Deadlox and I have permission to pilot the Butterfly."

"Thank you for clearing that up."

"No problem, woodmr12. Anyone else?"

"Where is Commander Deadlox?" MikeDeathBeam inquired.

"He is away at the moment, he is on a mission of his own. He will likely not be back for a while. Anything else?" TrueMU responded

None of us said anything.

"Good! Now let's head out!"

After locking the door behind him, TrueMU lead us up to the top floor of the castle. A magnificent airship was laid down in front of us, golden in colour.

"Like it? Sky created it! Now, let's get on board."

One by one, we got onto the airship. DrZef did not seem to want to.

"What's wrong, DrZef?" I asked him.

"I-I'm scared of heights..." he responded.

"It's okay, just do not look down in the air and you will be fine. I'll sit beside you."

"I suppose."

Somewhat reluctantly, DrZef climbed on board. I followed him up. Mitch was the last one to climb on board. He pulled the door closed, then sat next to Jerome.

"Is everybody ready?" TrueMU asked us all.

Everyone nodded, even DrZef.

"Okay, time to set sail!"

The airship began to lift up off the roof. DrZef immediately looked sick. Mitch on the other hand looked like he was enjoying it. Soon the Butterfly was out of sight of the castle.

"Everyone okay back there?" TrueMU inquired.

"DrZef looks a little bit sick, but everyone else seems fine." Furrypup12344 responded.

"DrZef, there are air sickness bags if you need them."

He immediately went over to grab one, then sat back down, looking queasy.

"We should get to our destination in about 5 minutes! Get ready!" TrueMU called back.

* * *

"Sky, I believe your friends should be arriving any minute now."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Stop being stubborn, and just tell me where your amulet is."

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE IT IS!"

I sighed. Sky is such an annoying person to deal with. When will he learn that we squids are the superior race?

"Tell us, or your friends will be tortured."

"They won't show up. They are too smart for that!"

"Are you sure about that, Sky? In fact, I think I hear them right now!"

For the first time since his capture, Sky actually seemed to be a little bit scared.

* * *

"Here we are, guys!" TrueMU called to us.

"Thank Jeb. I cannot stand one more moment of this." DrZef muttered.

"Hang on, we are coming in for a landing!"

The Butterfly slowly lowered itself onto a small island. The moment it touched the ground, DrZef immediately ran out and started kissing the ground.

"I'm alive!" he exclaimed.

Mitch seemed disappointed.

"Is it over already?" he asked.

"Yes, we are here."

There was a giant obsidian rock shaped like a chicken close by. However, the only part sticking out was the head and neck.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Jerome inquired.

"We split up and search. Meet back here in 10 minutes!" he responded.

We all split up. TrueMU took the the skies with his jetpack, getting an aerial view. Mitch and Jerome started to search the surface of the chicken rock. DrZef decided to swim underneath with Deadfrontier20 to see if he could find something. That left me, Furrypup12344, and the rest of the new recruits.

"So, you guys want to go together with us? We can search a little farther away." Furrypup12344 suggested.

We all agreed. A few minutes later, we had searched the whole island but found nothing.

"Well, that was a waste on our end. Let's go back and wait for the others." I stated.

We headed back to the meeting place. Mitch and Jerome were already there, but seemed to be just as stumped as us. TrueMU was just coming in for a landing.

"Nothing to report on my end. How about you guys?" TrueMU stated.

We shook our heads. Mitch and Jerome shook their heads, too.

"That is unfortunate. Wait, where are Deadfrontier20 and DrZef?"

A splash sound came up from behind us. I turned to see Deadfrontier20 paddling towards us with a look of fear.

"Deadfrontier20, what is wrong? And where is DrZef?" TrueMU worriedly asked him.

"The squids captured him! I tried to stop them, but I barely escaped myself!" he exclaimed, out of breath.

"What?!" we all said at the same time.

"Luckily, I saw where they took him. It seems to be the only way in, though."

"We must rescue him! Prepare yourselves, for we are about to enter the heart of the squid lair!" TrueMU warned us.

**I love cliffhangers. What will happen within the squid lair? Is everything as it seems, or is there more to this than what meets the eye? Find out in Part 3! I have set up a poll so that you guys can have a say in who the other 10 Guardians will be!**

** poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=405703**

**Let me know if this link is not working properly.**

**Also, it is never too late to send me an OC to add in the story! I think you guys know the guidelines by know, so I will not repeat them a third time. Remember, everyone is welcome, even guests!**

**Stay tuned for Part 3 of The Sky Is The Limit, and have a great day!**


	10. The Sky Is The Limit Part 3

**Hey guys, welcome to the finale of The Sky Is The Limit! This is my longest chapter yet, so enjoy! Also, this chapter has my first major fight script, tell me how I did! Reviews are needed in order to improve the story! Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

"Let go of me!" I demanded.

"Shut up. You are going to see Master Squid, so I would suggest you behave." One of my squid captors informed me.

He lead me into a dark room. The only thing visible to me was a butter throne. Perched on top of the throne was a squid who strangely, seemed to have the shape of a player.

"Welcome to my room. You two can leave. Make sure that we are not disturbed." He commanded to my captors.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have a visitor. Would you like some tea?" He asked.

He actually handed me a cup of tea. I looked at it suspiciously. It looked like perfectly normal tea. Reluctantly, I accepted the cup.

"Now, let's get down to business. All I really want is Sky's amulet. The problem is, Sky is not cooperating with us. You wouldn't happen to know it's whereabouts, would you?"

"No, I honestly have no- Wait. Why do you want to know?" I regarded him with suspicion.

"If you can provide me with a clue, then we will let you go. No catch. We just want the amulet."

"I do not know. Even if I did know, I would never tell the likes of you!"

Master Squid seemed disappointed.

"Oh? How unfortunate. Well, at least drink your tea."

"DON'T DO IT!" A familiar voice rang out.

"For the love of Jeb. I HATE YOU SKY!"

"DON'T WORRY, THE FEELING IS NEUTRAL!" he shouted back.

"Well, now you know that he's here. For that reason, I cannot let you escape. No hard feelings." He directed back to me. He pulled a lever beside his throne, and the floor opened up beneath me. I fell down and found myself in a jail cell, with no visible means of escaping.

"Ow."

"Are you alright?" a voice beside my cell asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is that you, Sky?"

"Yep. Not feeling too well about this situation though."

"Don't worry, my friends will come and save us soon."

"I hope so. I really hate these squids."

* * *

"Before we go in, we need someone to wait outside. If we do not come out within an hour, get help from the rest of Sky Army. Any volunteers?" TrueMU asked.

MikeDeathBeam raised his hand.

"You want to volunteer?"

He nodded.

"Well, that settles that! MikeDeathBeam, I give you permission to use The Butterfly in the event that we do not return. You are to wait 1 hour. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"You don't have to speak like that. You can talk normally."

"Okay."

TrueMU turned back to us.

"Now, let's head into the depths of the squid lair!"

* * *

"Master Squid, the rest are arriving."

"Excellent! Let them in. Do not capture them, I want to invite them in."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Do not question my judgement. There are traps set up everywhere, and one by one, they will all be captured."

"Sorry, sir. What if I accidentally trigger one?"

"That is your problem, I will not set you free. Now go."

"Yes, Master."

I obeyed his orders. Flipping the lever to open the secret entrance, I then went to perform my other duties.

* * *

One by one, we all swam through the entryway. Mitch was the last one to enter.

"Let's do this, doods!"

"Be quiet. We do not want to alert them of our presence." TrueMU whispered.

"Sorry biggums."

We crept through the hallway, on high alert. Strangely, there seemed to be no activity whatsoever within the base.

"This is weird. Why is it so quiet?" I asked.

"My bacca senses are tingling, Mitch." Jerome told Mitch.

"Yes, biggums?"

"Something is about to happen."

"What, biggums?"

Mitch and Jerome fell behind. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 went over to them. Suddenly, an obsidian wall slammed down in between us.

"What in the name of Notch? Jerome, Mitch, Deadfrontier20, Furrypup12344, can you hear us?" TrueMU called out to them.

"Just barely! Looks like Jerome was right!" Mitch called back.

"What do we do now?" woodmr12 asked.

"We continue on. If we keep moving, maybe we can find a way to get back to them." TrueMU decided.

"Alright, let's move!"

* * *

"Looks like you were right, biggums." Mitch said to Jerome

"I'm always right."

"Jerome, Mitch, Deadfrontier20, Furrypup12344, can you hear us?" I could barely hear TrueMU through the wall.

"Just barely! Looks like Jerome was right!" Mitch called back.

"So, now what? Deadfrontier20, got any ideas?" I questioned to Deadfrontier20.

"I say we continue moving. We stand a better chance that way."

"Alright, sounds good. Mitch, Jerome, you agree?"

"Yes, biggums." came a simultaneous reply.

"Alright, let's go!" I commanded.

We kept walking for a while. Mitch was deep in conversation with Jerome. Deadfrontier20 looked like he was deep in thought. We came up to a door labeled "DO NOT ENTER".

"I think we should go in." I stated.

We opened the door and looked inside. It appeared to be a laboratory. Several machines were connected together. One was labeled "Butter Duplicator, Work suspended due to lack of materials."

"Wait, why would they have this?" Jerome stated curiously.

"Beats me, biggums." Mitch responded.

There were others, but none of them seemed very interesting. One of them was labeled "Coffee Machine", which was not what I wanting at the moment. Others were too technical for me to understand, like "Quantum Physics Diffusion Machine" and "JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor".

Deadfrontier20 looked at the JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor with a look of confusion.

"Hm, JADE SENTINEL. That sounds familiar, but I don't know why. Have I heard that somewhere before? Ah well, I'm sure it will come to me sooner or later."

Nothing else seemed to help, so we left the room to continue searching.

* * *

We had been walking for a while. Woodmr12 looked bored. TrueMU was on the lookout.

"Hey TrueMU, I see a door!" I stated.

"Let's go in."

We walked in the room to find a row of jail cells.

"Do you think Sky and DrZef are being held in here?" woodmr12 inquired.

"It's worth a look at least."

Most of the cells appeared to be empty.

"Help me!" I heard a cry from a cell further up.

"Sounds like someone needs help!" TrueMU exclaimed.

We ran up to the cell to find a man inside, badly hurt.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Ow, barely. I came here about a week ago, looking for Sky. The squids saw me and captured me. On the way to this cell though, I caught a glimpse of him!" he told us.

"Really, you saw him? Can you tell us where he is?" woodmr12 asked him.

"As soon as you let me out of here."

TrueMU opened his cell, and the man walked out, legs shaking.

"Thank you. My name is giggawumph, but you can call me GG." he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, GG," I told him.

"Sky is over here!" indicating for us to follow him.

"I'm bored. Sky, why did the squids capture you?" DrZef asked me.

"They want my amulet. Luckily, I hid it away before they captured me. If that amulet falls into their hands, or should I say tentacles, Minecraftia will be in trouble." I responded.

"Where is the amulet?"

"Shhh, they might be able to hear us."

I looked at the wall, then at the ceiling. They might have security cameras around.

"If you are listening to this squids, then just know this: YOU'LL GET MY AMULET ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I shouted.

"Sky, do you hear footsteps?"

"If those belong to squids, then prepare to fight as valiantly as possible."

"He should be around here somewhere." GG told us.

"YOU'LL GET MY AMULET ONLY OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That sounded like Sky!" TrueMU stated.

We ran over to the source of the outburst. We saw DrZef and someone else in cells behind each other.

They both looked defensive at first, but when they saw who we were, they both relaxed.

"Guys, you found us! Good job!" DrZef congratulated us.

"Jason, is that you?" The other man, who I was presuming was Sky, asked TrueMU.

"Yes Adam, it is me."

"Jason, I'm startled!"

"We are here to set you free."

TrueMU opened up both cells. DrZef and Sky stepped out.

"We are not out yet. We still need to find the rest of the guys, then we can get out of here."

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" Sky stated.

He then turned to me. Noticing something in my pocket, he pulled it out.

"Wait, why do you have my amulet?" He questioned me.

"You have Sky's amulet!?" TrueMU directed this to me, "Why did you not tell me this before?!"

"It didn't come into my mind!" I protested.

"It doesn't matter now, it is here. It might be useful to have here." Sky intervened, putting his amulet back on.

He summoned himself a full set of butter armour and a butter sword, all enchanted to the maximum.

"Who are we trying to find?" Sky asked TrueMU.

"We are looking for Mitch, Jerome, Deadfrontier20, and Furrypup12344."

"Mitch and Fluffy are here too? Well then, we should get moving and find them!"

"Well, Sky has his amulet back now, eh? That saves me a lot of time."

Master Squid turned from the security camera hidden in the hallway.

"Sir, the prisoners have been set free!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that. Close off all the exits, and make sure that they end up in this room."

"Yes, sir!" The squid scuttled away.

"Now to get down to business."

He turned on a monitor, and an albino-faced creeper with arms and a suit appeared on the screen.

"I have the part you requested. One JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor. I will deliver it to you as soon as I take care of a little pest problem."

"Very well, but do not take too long. We require that processor in order to continue with our plan."

His eyes turned red, and the screen went black.

"Sheesh, he can be so impatient sometimes."

The screen turned back on.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"S-sorry!" Master Squid gulped.

He glared at Master Squid, then the screen went black again.

"Biggums, I think we might be lost." Jerome told me.

"Yes Jerome, I am aware of that, thank you."

We had been wandering around for a while, but had not found anyone.

"Mitch, I hear someone approaching!" Furrypup12344 told me.

I held out my bow and drew back the string, ready to strike. Jerome grabbed Betty, ready to slice any squid in half. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 drew their butter swords.

"Mitch, is that you?"

We had just left the prison cells when we heard voices approaching.

"Quiet!" Sky commanded.

"Biggums, I think we might be lost."

"Yes Jerome, I am aware of that, thank you."

"Mitch, I hear someone approaching!"

"Mitch, is that you?" TrueMU called out.

"Yes, it's us. Guys, it's TrueMU!"

Mitch, Jerome, Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 stepped out from behind the corner. Jerome was the first one to say something.

"Who is that?" he asked, pointing to GG.

"My name is giggawumph, but you can call me GG."

Jerome turned back to Mitch.

"I don't know why, but my bacca senses are telling me not to trust him." He whispered.

"Biggums, relax! He's cool!"

He turned to GG and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya!"

Jerome still did not look fully convinced, but settled down somewhat.

"So, what now?" Deadfrontier20 inquired.

"We tried to go back to the entryway, but it was jammed!" Furrypup12344 further explained.

Sky pondered something. Suddenly, he turned back to the rest of the group.

"There should be a control room, correct? We just need to find it, then we can unblock the entrance and escape!"

"Good thinking, Sky!" I responded.

"Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This should be the place!"

We all stopped at a door marked "This is definitely NOT a control room! Do not enter!"

"Yup, definitely the control room." TrueMU confirmed.

"Let's go in!"

Sky opened the door. Suddenly, the floor beneath us disappeared, and we all fell into a dark room lit with glowstone.

"Hello Sky. So glad that you could drop in."

"Master Squid! Let us go!" Sky demanded.

"You know that I can't do that. Now, give me your amulet."

"NEVER!"

"Fine, then I will take it from you using force."

A giant mechanical squid came out from beneath the floor behind Master Squid.

"Behold, the Mecha Squid!

He stepped into the machine. With a beep, it became active, and rose up, Master Squid at the controls.

"With this machine, I can crush you all!"

"Look out!" Sky cried.

The Mecha Squid charged at Sky. He dodged to the left and swung at it with his sword. It dodged it and retaliated by smashing him with one of it's tentacles. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 intervened and started swinging at it with their swords on both sides. The Mecha Squid simply swatted them away, then refocused on Sky. Just as it was about to hit Sky again, Jerome landed on top of it and started chopping with Betty. Sky used this distraction to get back up and charged at the Mecha Squid. He swung his sword and broke off one of the tentacles. It started spraying ink at Sky, and he was forced to retreat, then the Mecha Squid grabbed Jerome and flung him against the wall. Mitch fired his arrows at the Mecha Squid, but they seemed to be doing no damage whatsoever. DrZef charged into the fray and managed to cut off another tentacle before he too was flung to the side. TrueMU and Sky teamed up to distract the Mecha Squid, splitting off to both sides. They managed to cut off another 2 tentacles before being slammed into the ground. I used this opportunity to jump onto Mecha Squid's back. It started to swing around in an attempt to throw me off. I managed to take out another tentacle before I was thrown off. The Mecha Squid was left with only 4 tentacles. It pulled out a previously unseen Squidzooka and started firing everywhere. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 were hit by the blasts and fell to the floor. Mitch fired an arrow straight into the barrel of the Squidzooka, and it exploded, ink flying everywhere. Jerome jumped on top of the Mecha Squid again, while Sky, TrueMU and I ran up to it and broke away 3 of the remaining tentacles. With only one tentacle left, the Mecha Squid swung it around rapidly, hoping to hit someone. Sky pulled out a bow and loaded it with a butter arrow. He fired it straight at the joint of the tentacle. It met the mark and the tentacle exploded. No tentacles left to fight with, the Mecha Squid collapsed onto the ground.

"It's over, Master Squid." Sky stated.

"You may be right about that, but you may not be around much longer to enjoy your victory."

The structure of the building started to rumble.

"What did you do?"

"I anticipated that you might defeat me. That is why I installed a self-destruct feature into this whole facility."

"WHAT!?" We all exclaimed loudly.

"That's right. You have five minutes to escape, otherwise you will die among the collapsing rubble."

"We've got to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"Jerome, get Deadfrontier20! TrueMU, take Furrypup12344! We need to leave now!"

Red lights were going off everywhere, and there was a constant blaring from an alarm. TrueMU picked up Furrypup12344, Jerome grabbed Deadfrontier20, and we all ran towards the exit. Pieces of obsidian were starting to fall from the ceiling. A particularly large piece was falling straight towards my head. Sky noticed this and knocked it aside with his sword.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

Four minutes later, we found the exit. Strangely, the obsidian that once blocked it was free. I ran towards it, but GG stepped in front of it.

"What are you doing?! We need to leave now!"

"I can't let you do that! I was ordered by Master Squid to hold you off!"

"You work for Master Squid!?"

"Yes, I'm actually surprised you did not figure this out before."

"Let us through, or we will all die!"

"No, that is not happening! I must make sure that you are all dead so that the ancient prophecy is not fulfilled!"

He stepped towards us, ready to kill us. He was about to aim for me when he suddenly fell to the ground, killed by Jerome. He retrieved Betty, then turned back to us, picking up Deadfrontier20.

"Nice work, Jerome!" Mitch told him.

"Thanks, biggums! Now let's get out of here!"

We went through the entrance one by one. I was the last one out. Just as I escaped, the entrance collapsed behind me. I turned back to see the obsidian chicken shaped rock crumble into an unrecognizable pile of rubble.

"That was close!" I stated, relieved that we had not died.

"Yeah. I can't believe that GG was actually working for Master Squid!" Mitch replied.

"I told you, biggums! My bacca senses never lie to me!"

"You certainly were right, Jerome. I should have believed you."

"Yes, you should have."

MikeDeathBeam came up to us. He looked relieved that none of us had died.

"Are you guys all right? One more minute, and I would have left to fetch the Sky Army!"

"We are all right, thank you for your concern." Sky replied.

"Hey, you found Sky!"

We heard coughing from behind us. Furrypup12344 and Deadfrontier20 were waking up.

"Hey, what did we miss?"

Furrypup12344 looked behind himself to see the rubble of the squid base.

"Wow, did we do that?"

"No, Master Squid set off a self-destruct button. You two were unconscious, so Jerome and I had to carry you out." TrueMU responded.

"So, what now?" Sky asked us.

"Sky, there is something you should know." Mitch told him.

Mitch and I explained to Sky that I was apparently the Chosen One, and that Sky was one of the 12 Guardians, along with Mitch. Sky sat through the whole explanation, looking shocked.

"The problem is, we have no idea who the other 10 Guardians are. Do you have any idea?" Mitch finished.

"I think I may have an idea of who to go to next. First, I need someone to look after my Army in my absence. Jason, would you mind? By the way, we will still use The Butterfly."

"I do not mind at all, Sky! I wish all of you the best of luck!" TrueMU responded, then he flew back using his jetpack.

"Are you all ready?" Sky turned back to us.

We nodded.

"If we are to figure out who the rest of the Guardians are, then our best bet lies with Setosorcerer."

"Ow, that hurt."

Master Squid pulled himself out of the Mecha Squid and looked around.

"Huh, I'm surprised that this room withstood the collapsing of the base."

He winced at a pain in his right leg. He saw an open tunnel, so he went through it. The tunnel led right into the laboratory.

"Wait, how is this room still standing?"

Most of the machinery in the room was damaged beyond repair. One machine seemed to still be usable however, the one labeled "JADE SENTINEL Power Core Processor."

"Wow, the processor survived? At least I can continue the plan."

He collected the machine, then limped out of the room.

"Now I just need to find a way out of here."

**This chapter has come to an end, but the adventure is far from over! Will our heroes find Setosorcerer? Will Master Squid escape the wreckage and deliver his package? Also, who is he delivering it to? Keep reading to find out!**

**Regarding the poll, just forget about it. Tell me who you want as a Guardian in the reviews, and let me know if you want to enter the story!**

**There are certain Guardian requests that I WILL NOT accept. This is the following list: Mitch, Sky, Setosorcerer, and the protagonist (For obvious reasons), Herobrine and Israphel (Set to be major antagonists), Notch and Jeb (Gods are not allowed to be Guardians), more than two members of the same group (Example: BlueXephos, Honeydew, and Knight_Peculier at the same time), Dark_Master_98, and OC's (Including Deadfrontier20, DrZef, and Furrypup12344). All entries not falling under these restrictions will be considered.**

**Catch you guys later!**


	11. Stranded Part 1

**Hey guys, I am not dead! Hooray! Recently, I have been hit with a minor case of writer's block. Do not worry though, I will do my best to keep posting content! I might have to post only on weekends however due to my final exams fast approaching. On a happier note, thank you guys so much for almost 700 views! It means a lot to me to know that you enjoy my content so much, and I honestly did not expect that many views at this point in the story! Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot to me! Also, I feel like I should start calling you something other than guys. What do you want me to start calling you? Let me know what you want, and I might take you up on your offer! Sorry if this seems to be a little bit too long. We will start this story with a flashback dating 2 years before the events of this story occurred, then transfer back to the original plotline. Without further ado, enjoy!**

I looked throughout my supplies, searching for the nether wart to complete the potion. Finally, I found it, right behind the spider eyes. I pulled it out, then threw it into the cauldron. The solution turned red, but started to fizzle.

"Wait, that should not be happening!"

An explosion occurred, and I was thrown onto my back and knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself in a strange place, a floating island in an endless void.

"Where am I?!"

"Do not be afraid, Seto. You are in The End."

"What!? This should not be happening! I was just trying to make a night vision potion!"

"I have summoned you here to tell you something. That explosion was simply to get you here."

"You could have just came in! I would have let you in."

"No, this cannot be said anywhere in your world, for there are dangerous forces about."

This captured my attention. Dangerous forces? This must be serious.

"What is it you want to tell me? Who are you?"

"My name is Dark_Master_98. In two years, you will be called upon to assist the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One? Isn't that just a myth?"

"No, far from it. It is foretold that he will stop a great war, defeat the forces of evil, and stop the resulting Cataclysm. When a group of 10 people come to you in exactly 2 years from now and ask for your assistance, you must give it to them. I will send you the information that is required when that time comes."

I was suddenly filled with a sense of understanding. This is what my purpose in life is, to help save Minecraftia!

"I understand, Dark_Master_98. I will do everything in my power to assist the Chosen One."

"Excellent. Go now, and never forget what we have just discussed."

My eyes were filled with a dazzling light. When they cleared, I found myself back in front of my cauldron.

"I will do whatever it takes to fulfill the prophecy when the time comes." I promised myself.

Then I turned back to my cauldron and started stirring the potion.

* * *

"Do we have to take The Butterfly again?" DrZef whined.

"Yes, we have no choice. Now let's go, we must find Setosorcerer!" Sky commanded.

DrZef looked extremely reluctant, but climbed on anyway. I followed him closely, to make sure he did not attempt to escape. Mitch followed me, and one by one we climbed up the ladder. Sky was the last one up, so he closed the door behind himself.

"Alright, here is the plan. We are going to fly over to Setosorcerer's house and ask him to help us. Sound good?" Sky told us.

"Not much of a plan, but alright." DrZef responded.

Sky gave a strange look to DrZef, then climbed into the cockpit.

"Time to set off!"

The Butterfly lifted off of the ground and flew south. Soon the rubble that was the squid base was left behind. DrZef was not looking at all happy. Mitch seemed to be rather excited, but less than before.

"Sky, how long is it until we get there?" Jerome inquired.

"This will take about half an hour, so you might want to make yourselves comfortable.

I leaned back to make myself more comfortable. Suddenly, an explosion occurred on the right side of the airship.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF NOTCH?!"

The right wing of the airship caught on fire. The engine on that side was completely gone, and The Butterfly began to lose altitude.

"We're going down! Grab a parachute and jump off!"

DrZef scrambled over to get a parachute, then jumped overboard. Furrypup12344, Deadfrontier20, MikeDeathBeam, and woodmr12 followed suit. I made sure that Mitch and Jerome were safe, then I grabbed my own parachute. Looking back at Sky, I noticed that he was having trouble with his seatbelt. Quickly, I ran over to him to help get it off. Once it was off, I made sure that everyone was off, then Sky and I jumped off the Butterfly. Seconds later, what was once a majestic airship erupted into a fiery ball and crashed onto a nearby island.

"Look Sky, an island!"

"I can see that. Head towards it, the others will likely be there too!"

Landing safely in the water, I started to paddle toward the island.

* * *

"Hey Jerry, how's it going buddy? Let's go out for a walk!"

Jerry seemed to be excited by this. He hopped off the log, then came up closer to me.

"I know, buddy. You want Carrie with us too. Come here, Carrie!"

Carrie looked lazily at me, then crawled off my bed and joined me.

"We're gonna go on a walk, and it's gonna be amazing! Just you two and me!"

They both seemed to be excited by this idea. Without warning, Carrie suddenly ran underneath a table.

"Carrie, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?"

Jerry looked outside, then started hopping madly.

"Guys, come on. The outdoors is not that bad! See?"

I stepped outside to prove my point.

"Now, let's go for a walk, and-"

Turning around, I saw an airship on fire hurtling towards the beach.

"Back into the tree, now!"

I went back inside right as the airship crashed onto the beach. Turning back, I noticed that the airship seemed oddly familiar, but I could not put my tongue on what it reminded me of.

* * *

Sky and I arrived at the island. DrZef and woodmr12 were at the shore, looking confused. Woodmr12 noticed us and DrZef and him helped us onto the island.

"Are you alright?" DrZef asked.

"Yes, we are fine. It seems The Butterfly was hit by lightning, causing it to fall. Do you know where the others are?" Sky responded.

"No, but I hope that they are all right!" woodmr12 responded, looking somewhat agitated.

We looked around at our surroundings. On one side was the ocean. The interior of the island led into a jungle. Looking into the jungle, I could see the wreckage of The Butterfly, as well as a strange looking tree that seemed to be inhabited by someone.

"I say we should go inland. That seems like our best option right now, and if that tree is inhabited, we can get the help of whoever lives in it!" I noted.

"I agree. I just hope that whoever, or whatever, lives in there is friendly." Sky agreed.

"Alright, let's head into the jungle!"

* * *

"Ow, my head."

"Is that you, Mitch?"

"Yes Deadfrontier20, it is me. Where are we?"

I looked around me, but saw nothing but jungle trees. Deadfrontier20 was in the tree next to me. I looked around, but I could not see anyone else. Looking at my feet, I saw Betty laid down beside me.

"Hey, this belongs to Jerome! Maybe he is nearby!"

"Don't get your hopes up. The items would have been scattered everywhere from the crash. Wait, where is the wreckage?"

"I don't see it! I think we should get moving, we can't stay up here forever."

"Agreed. Shall we head north?"

"North it is. Let's go, biggums!"

* * *

I woke up floating in a pool of water.

"Huh? What happened?"

"The Butterfly crashed, furrypup12344."

Looking up, I saw MikeDeathBeam and Jerome looking down at me.

"Hey, guys! We crashed, huh? Do you know where exactly we crashed?"

"No idea. We seem to be in some sort of jungle though. To be more precise, a pool inside of a jungle." MikeDeathBeam responded.

I stepped out of the pool, Jerome assisting me. Jerome started to look around frantically for something.

"What's wrong, Jerome?" I inquired.

"I think my Betty is gone! No, my precious Betty! WHY!?"

"Calm down, Jerome. I'm sure that your Betty is around here somewhere." MikeDeathBeam reassured him.

Jerome seemed to calm down a little, though he still looked upset.

"Where are the others?" I inquired.

"I have no clue. We should go look for them, and we might also find Betty by looking." MikeDeathBeam responded.

Jerome perked up at the sound of that, then started running into the woods.

"Jerome, wait up!"

* * *

We walked up to the wreckage of The Butterfly. What had once been a beautiful airship was now reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes.

"Wow, we were lucky that didn't start a forest fire!"

Sky walked up to the ashes, looking for something in the wreckage.

"What is it, Sky?" I asked.

"I'm looking for the butter engine. As long as that survived, the ship can be rebuilt."

Finally, he pulled out an engine that looked severely damaged.

"Notch dangit. The engine cannot be repaired easily, but it can be done. We will need a lot of materials to fix it though."

"Great! Maybe we can ask the inhabitant of the tree to help!" woodmr12 stated enthusiastically.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go!"

* * *

"Jerry, are you alright man?"

He bounced to confirm this.

"Carrie, everything good with you?"

I received a meow in return.

"Good! I think I should go to the wrecked airship. You guys stay behind to guard the tree."

Locking the door behind me, I set off in the direction of the crash. It was unusual for me to find anyone out this far, let alone an airship. Something about this situation is telling me that I am needed for a greater purpose, though I have no idea why. I was just approaching the remains of the airship when I started hearing voices.

"Hello there, are you alright?" I called out to the voices.

"Wait, is that CaptainSparklez?" A familiar voice responded in return.

"Sky!?"

* * *

"Hello there, are you alright?" A voice called out to us.

I did not know who the voice belonged to, but evidently Sky did.

"Wait, is that CaptainSparklez?" He asked.

"Sky!?" The voice returned.

A man came out of the bushes, wearing glasses and sporting a suit. He looked astonished to see Sky.

"What are you, of all people, doing out here?!" The man who I now presumed to be CaptainSparklez asked.

"We were going to see Setosorcerer, but as you can see, The Butterfly crashed. By the way, we finally managed to conquer the squids! Isn't that great?"

"You finally defeated the squids? Good for you! Who are your friends?"

"Oh right, stupid me! This is woodmr12, my friend beside me is DrZef, and the last one is... Wait, did you ever tell me your name?" Sky directed this last comment to me.

"My name? Come to think of it, even I don't know what my name is..."

They all looked at me, astonished.

"So you mean to tell us that you do not even know your own name?!" DrZef asked.

"I don't know if I even have a name! If I do, then I have no idea what it is!" I responded, very confused.

"Don't worry, we'll find your name!" Sky reassured me.

"Now, back to business. CaptainSparklez, we need your help to fix the ship. Would you be so kind as to help us out?" Sky filled him in on what was needed.

"Of course, I would be glad to help!"

"There is another matter which is much more serious. Our friends are missing, and we need to find them!" woodmr12 added.

"Oh, dear! I will certainly help you find your friends. First though, it is getting late. Come back with me to the tree, you can stay there while we solve this dilemma."

We followed him back to the tree. We were greeted by a cat and a small slime.

"Hey buddies, did you miss me? I brought back some friends! They will be staying with us for now, so I expect you two to behave!" CaptainSparklez told them.

"The slime is Jerry, and the cat is Carrie." CaptainSparklez turned back to us.

Jerry instantly took a liking to woodmr12. Carrie did not seem quite as thrilled, but seemed to be warming up to DrZef.

"Now, tell me how you defeated the squids!"

* * *

"Hm, my assault on their airship did not work as well as I had hoped. They are split up for now, so at least it did something."

I turned back to the jungle, watching the tree where they were staying.

"I might have to use more direct methods..."

A plan formulated in my mind.

"Yes, that might work. If I do it right, not only will my target, CaptainSparklez, be eliminated, but I might even take out The Chosen One and 2 more Guardians! They cannot be allowed to fulfill the prophecy. CaptainSparklez, watch out. Since you are a Guardian, you are on my hit list."

Slinking back into the shadows, I left no trace that I was even there.

The last thing that could be seen was a pair of glowing white eyes, rapidly growing dimmer.

**Looks like their trip to Seto's has been interrupted! Will they find each other again and repair the Butterfly? Who is the mysterious person? What is his plan, and will it succeed? Watch out for Part 2!**

**Remember, OC's are accepted, and all Guardian requests will be considered (Not counting the ones that break the guidelines, refer to the last chapter.) Also let me know what I should start calling you guys! See you next time!**


	12. Interlude 1: How The Squid War Started

**Hello everyone, I am back! I have a little bit of writer's block, so rather than continue the story directly, this chapter will be providing a backstory on how the Squid war began. I hope that you guys enjoy! Remember, my posting dates will be a little longer in between, but my final exams will be finished by June 20, so after that date, I can upload more often! Just think of it as cliffhangers. Without further ado, enjoy this intersection in the story!**

I sat outside, looking at the stars. I could not help but reminisce about the days before we were at war with the squids. Things were so much simpler for us back then!

"Can't sleep, Sky?" I turned around to see that CaptainSparklez was right behind me.

"Right now, that is impossible for me."

CaptainSparklez walked up beside me and looked out over the balcony.

"Let me guess. Worried about tomorrow?"

"Partially. Wondering about the future makes me think about the past as well."

"Is this about the squids? You can tell me anything, you know."

I looked behind me to see everyone else asleep. Then I turned back to him, and decided that someone else had to know eventually.

"About ten years ago, things between the squids and I were rather different. Master Squid and I were practically best friends."

"Really? So what happened to drive you two apart?"

* * *

"Hey Sky! Look over there!" Master Squid pointed to me.

I looked where he was pointing and saw a beautiful amulet, with an amethyst center and a buttery outer layer.

"Let's take a look!"

Both of us went over to the amulet. It shined in the sunlight, almost like a beacon.

"It is so beautiful!"

Master Squid leaned over and took it from the stone. He then turned to me.

"So, who gets it?"

"Want to do rock-paper-scissors?"

"Dude, you know I can't do that. I have tentacles, remember?"

"Oh, right. Coin toss?"

"Does it look like I have any money on me?"

"Hm, random number guess?"

"I guess that could work."

I motioned for him to guess the number I was thinking, between one and two. He chose 2.

"Ha, I was thinking 1!"

"Darn it."

He handed the amulet to me. I put it on, and I felt like a new power was flowing through me.

"So? How is it?"

"It feels strange, like I am somehow more powerful."

"Really? Can I give it a try?"

I reluctantly handed it to him. He put it on his neck, and it evidently gave him the same feeling.

"Wow, you're right!"

"Can I have it back now?"

Master Squid looked at me like I was crazy.

"I think that I will keep it for myself, thank you."

"Hey! Give it back!"

"You didn't say please."

"Please?"

"Hm, let's see... no."

"Dude, not cool!"

I tried to snatch it from his neck, but he dodged my grab. Laughing, he hit me.

"Ow! You've crossed the line, Master Squid!"

"I'm so scared."

Enraged, I threw myself at him. We rolled around on the ground for a few minutes. Finally, I managed to grab the amulet back. Looking angrily at me, he made an attempt to grab it back, but to no avail.

"Screw you! That amulet was mine! It was made for me, I can feel it!"

"No, Master Squid, what you feel is greed. It has corrupted you."

"I will get my amulet back, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Yeah, you and what army?"

"Trust me, I will form an army of squids and take my revenge!"

"You'll have to get past my growing army first! Now leave!"

"No, I will not leave until you give me what is mine!"

A butter sword suddenly appeared in my hand. Noticing it, Master Squid looked a little fearful. I was startled by it for a second, but recovered quickly and turned back to Master Squid.

"What!? How did you do that, Sky?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. Leave, or I will kill you."

"Screw you, Sky!"

With one final glance backwards, Master Squid disappeared into the shadows. I turned my attention back to the amulet. Curious, I imagined a butter apple, and one appeared in my inventory.

"So this is the power of the amulet that I felt? I like it. Master Squid, I hope that you come back to your senses soon. You were a very good friend, but your greed corrupted you."

With that out of my mind, I headed home.

* * *

"So, that is what happened. Master Squid's greed only grew, and he has been trying to steal my amulet ever since. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I understand. I get that power like that can corrupt a person, or in this case, a squid."

I turned back and took one final look at the sky. Then, I headed toward the door.

"Well, better get some sleep. Thank you for listening to my story, Jordan."

"Hey, no problem, man. Anytime you need me, I will be there for you."

Exhausted, I went back inside. I headed over to my bed, almost accidentally waking the supposed Chosen One. I slipped into my bed and fell asleep immediately.

**Well, hopefully that cleared up a few questions! To the anonymous guest suggesting CaptainSparklez be a Guardian, I thought I made that clear that he was in the previous chapter. With regards to GG, could you provide me with some info on who Venturian is and why you want him in the story? I just do not watch his videos, so some info would be nice. Same goes with the person who suggested Blitzwinger. Actually, I think that I will apply that to all Guardian requests now.**

** The suggestions do not all have to be Youtubers! Just make sure that the suggestions follow the guidelines. I have recently set up a forum to allow you guys to ask me any questions you guys may have about my story, down below. I will get back to you guys as soon as I can with the next chapter, so stay tuned! See you all later, and take care!**

myforums/DarkMaster98/5692802/


	13. Stranded Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know that it has been a while since I last posted, and I apologize for making you wait. However, my final exams loom ever closer, and I need to study for them. Once June 20 comes around, I will officially be off for the summer! Woo! Anyways, I noticed that the last chapter didn't get quite as many views. Did you guys not like it? Let me know if you think that I should stop doing those, I value your input! Also, Thank you guys for +1,000 views! It means so much to me that people are enjoying this series. Enough with the ranting, here is Part 2 of Stranded! I hope that you guys enjoy!**

A raging battle was taking place in front of me. Jerome and Mitch were struggling to hold on, Sky and CaptainSparklez were being brutally attacked, Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 were down on the ground, knocked out, and DrZef looked extremely exhausted. Mobs closed in on all of us, but I could do nothing but watch. MikeDeathBeam and woodmr12 were nowhere to be seen, and flames covered the entire area. I tried to help, but my efforts were all for nothing. The scene in front of my eyes faded to black, to be replaced with an island in the middle of a vast sea of nothingness slowly breaking apart.

The scene faded again to reveal a fiery land infested with monsters.

"Hey, wake up! It is time for breakfast!"

I opened my eyes to find CaptainSparklez standing above me.

"You seem to be troubled. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, just a nightmare. Don't worry, I'm fine."

He did not look very convinced, but said nothing more about the matter. I got up from the bed and stretched, then headed downstairs. Sky was already down, and woodmr12 was just coming from the other side.

"Where is DrZef?" I asked him.

"Oh, he'll be down in a moment."

As soon as he responded, DrZef came down the stairs. CaptainSparklez came up from behind me.

"Okay, time for breakfast, then we plan!" he stated.

He prepared for us scrambled eggs and bacon, then gave some food to Jerry and Carrie. We finished within a couple of minutes. CaptainSparklez collected the dishes, then sat down beside us.

"Alright, we need to find the others. I suggest that we separate into two groups. That way, we can cover more ground. DrZef, you come with me. The rest of you will go with Jordan." Sky explained.

"Captain, you know this area better than we do. Any suggestions on where to start?" woodmr12 inquired.

"We should split up our search areas. My group should search the interior of the island. Sky, you and DrZef should cover the beach. Got that?"

We nodded.

"Excellent. Now before we go, I want to give you all something."

He handed all of us a strange looking gun.

"What exactly is this?" DrZef asked.

"It is called a portal gun. Try shooting it at that wall."

He complied, and a blue portal opened up on the wall. CaptainSparklez motioned for us all to do the same, so we complied.

"You see, these devices create portals that you can go through. When you all are ready to return, just flip the switch to orange, and the portals will return you here. Once we get back, I can bake you all a cake! Also, Sky, you and I should carry around flares. That way, we can tell each other to head back. Are we all ready to go?"

None of us had any objections, so we split up into our groups and headed out to start searching.

* * *

I looked back out at the treehouse. They have no idea what is coming to them.

"Lord Herobrine, I have returned."

"Ah, welcome back, General %?YouMadBro%. How did the sabotage of the respawn mechanism go?"

"Um, about that..."

"What? Did you fail in your mission? You know what I do to people who do not complete their jobs."

"No, no sir! I didn't fail!"

"I can sense that there is something you are holding back from me. Say it now, or you will regret it."

"Well, sir, the respawn mechanism was, um, already tampered with when I got to it."

"So, you are telling me that it was already broken?"

"Y-yes, lord."

I considered this change in events. Someone might be after the same ideals as me. Will we end up in competition with each other? Seems likely, considering the circumstances.

"Very well then. Have you sent the soldiers to do their job?"

"Yes, my lord. They are following my orders. One of them has been sent to burn the tree, and the other two have been sent after the groups to eliminate them, as you asked."

"Good job. For now, you are proving to be a valuable ally."

"Thank you, Lord Herobrine."

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise crashing through the bushes.

"Leave now, and do not get caught. You will report to me later with your progress."

He obeyed and silently slipped into the trees. I retreated into the shadows just as a brown figure raced past.

"Betty, where are you?!"

Jerome was too concerned about his diamond axe to notice a receding set of white eyes.

"Jerome, please stop!" I begged him.

"Never! I must find my Betty!"

"Jerome, MikeDeathBeam and I are exhausted, and we need to rest!"

Jerome turned back to us and reluctantly obeyed.

"But, Betty... She's still out there..."

"I know that you are worried, Jerome, but we need to take a break." I told him.

"Fine. Just a small one, though."

He sat down and huddled into a ball.

"Think he will be alright?" Mike asked me.

"I hope so. We just have to hope that we find someone soon."

I sat down beside Jerome, and MikeDeathBeam leaned against a tree. All three of us fell asleep.

"Deadfrontier20, we should get moving. The sun is up."

Mitch lightly shook me. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes. I panicked for a moment, but then I remembered where we were.

"Any clue where we should go?"

"We have no idea where we are, biggums, so I say we just head in a random direction."

"Alright, guess we have no other choice."

We walked for a few minutes, but I felt my stomach rumble.

"I'm hungry. Mitch, got anything to eat?"

"No, sorry. Wait, there is a melon up ahead!"

Seeing the melon, I headed over towards it, Mitch right behind me.

"How should we do this?"

"Step aside, I got this."

Mitch pulled out Betty, but as soon as his arm came down, a mysterious figure crashed right into him.

"NO, MY BABIES! GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Wha?"

He quickly went up to the melon block and started hugging it. Then he turned back around to glare at us. Looking closer at him, I could see that he was a humanoid melon wearing 3-D glasses, a blue shirt, and white shorts.

"Whoa, sorry dude. We just wanted some food." I carefully explained.

"MY CHILDREN ARE NOT FOOD! If you really want some food, you could have just asked me!" He responded.

"Um, we didn't even know you were here! By the way, who are you?" Mitch asked.

"Oh, my name is Bashur! I live around here! It's so nice around here, and it also makes this a perfect area to raise my children!"

"Um, those are melons..." Mitch commented.

He gasped and turned back to the melon block.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean it. He is just confused right now."

Cradling the melon block in his arms, Bashur turned back to us.

"So, you want food? I have plenty of bread if you want it! JUST DON'T EAT MY CHILDREN!"

"Dude, it was an accident! We honestly didn't know! Can you please calm down?" I reassured him.

He seemed to relax at this, knowing that the melon block was now safe. He handed us each some bread, so we carefully accepted it.

"Can you show us how to get out of here? We got lost, and we would like to leave." I requested.

"Sure, I could go for an adventure right now! I haven't had any visitors in years!"

He indicated for us to follow him, and we set off on a different path.

I walked along the beach, looking for any signs of the others. DrZef was lagging behind me, looking exhausted.

"DrZef, catch up please. It is of a high priority that we find the others!"

"I know, Sky. Can we rest for a bit though? We've been searching for almost an hour now, and we still haven't found anything!"

"Alright, I suppose a short rest is in order."

He sat down, and I remained standing to watch for any danger.

"Hey, Sky! Sky! Hey, Sky! Look over here, Sky! Sky!"

"Oh no..."

I turned around to see a squid floating around in the water. Just great, I thought, that is exactly what I did not want to see right now.

"What is it this time? If you are here just to annoy me, you will not be alive for much longer."

"I have a message, Sky! Sky! Sky!"

"Notch dangit squid! Tell me the message, or I swear that the tip of my butter sword is the last thing you will ever see!"

"Fine, ruin the fun! Party pooper! I have been sent to you to inform you that our master is very much alive. Not only that, but he is looking for revenge. Sky, your days are numbered! You will never defeat the mighty Squid Army! Muhahaha!"

I tried to swing my sword at it, but at this point, it was too deep underwater. I could do nothing but watch it swim away.

"DrZef, do you know what this means?"

"Uh, I think so."

"The war with the squids is far from over."

"Where are they?!"

"Sh! Be quiet, you idiot! They might hear us!"

"Sorry Moe. I just can't wait to get my hands on them!"

"We need to find them first, Larry."

Annoyed with my brother, I pushed aside a leaf that was in my face.

"So Moe, General %?YouMadBro% told us to eliminate them. How should we go about doing this?"

"We kill them. Get that through your thick skull."

"What do we kill them with?"

I facepalmed myself. Larry is so eager to fight, but he can be such an idiot sometimes.

"You have a sword, idiot. Use it."

He pulled out his sword and started flinging it around randomly, slicing my arm off. I popped it back in, then smacked him.

"Not on me, you doofus! You're lucky that we are skeletons, otherwise you would have just killed me!"

"Sorry Moe."

"Stop, I understand. Now be quiet! I think that I hear something coming!"

"This way, guys!"

Bashur walked on towards the destination. Mitch was beginning to look annoyed.

"Bashur, I think we have been walking in circles. That tree looks familiar."

"Nonsense! I know my way around!"

He looked around, then realized that Mitch might be right.

"Oh balls."

Mitch and I simultaneously facepalmed. Bashur looked around, trying to orient himself.

"Don't worry, I've figured it out now! Onward!"

A rustling sound came from the bushes, and Mitch was the first one to hear it.

"Doods, I think we have company."

Two figures emerged, each wielding swords. They turned toward us and came closer. Bashur screamed, terrified. He climbed up into a tree, taking the melon block with him.

"Bashur, get down here! We need you!" I called to him.

He refused to move, only grasping on tighter to the branch he was currently on.

"Deadfrontier20, take this sword." He told me, handing me an iron sword.

The two figures were right up to us now. Under close inspection, I was surprised to see that they were skeletons. However, they seemed to be taller than usual and were black. Also unusual was the fact that they were holding stone swords.

"Hello, we are here to tell you that you must die!"

"Great, thanks a lot, you doofus. You just revealed what we were about to do to them."

"Oops, sorry."

"Well, may as well get on with it."

Then they both grasped their swords tighter and without warning, started swinging at us. Mitch and I were side by side, meeting the skeletons blow for blow. The skeletons were fighting in perfect sync with each other, and we soon began to tire.

"Keep fighting! Do not let them kill you!" Mitch warned me.

Jerome woke up in an instant. I woke up a few seconds later due to his movement.

"Jerome, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My bacca senses are tingling again. I think Mitch might be in danger!"

Just then, Mike woke up.

"Why am I hearing swords clashing?" He inquired.

In the distance, there seemed to be a standoff. It was a two-on-two duel with Deadfrontier20 and Mitch

fighting two skeletons.

"Mitch! I'm coming, buddy!" Jerome yelled, then ran towards the battle.

I looked at Mike, then we both chased after him, pulling out our swords. Mitch was the first to notice us.

"Jerome, catch!"

He tossed Betty to Jerome, and Jerome caught it with ease.

"You found Betty?! Awesome, biggums! Now, let's fight!"

The skeletons looked at us, noticing that they were outnumbered. However, they fought on regardless. Jerome and Mitch teamed up against one of the skeletons, and Deadfrontier20, Mike and I fought the other one. With all three of us fighting, the skeleton soon found itself being overpowered. With a final strike, it fell to pieces. Mitch and Jerome seemed to be having a bit more trouble with theirs, but before we could interfere, a humanoid melon jumped out of a tree and started throwing melons at it.

"Attack, my children!"

The skeleton turned to the melon, looking annoyed. Mitch and Jerome used the distraction to land one final blow. The other skeleton collapsed to the ground and broke into several parts.

"Hey, did you think I would let you guys have all the fun?" He turned to us, grinning excitedly.

"Um, who is that guy?" I asked.

"Oh, we haven't met before, have we? I'm Bashur! Nice to meet ya!"

"We met him while we were trying to find a way out of this jungle."

"Yep! They tried to eat my children," Bashur looked angrily at them, "but they soon realized their mistake! Now, being the kind and generous melon that I am, I decided to help them find their way out!"

"Children?" I responded, looking confused.

"Don't ask." Mitch warned me.

"Now, are you coming with us, or do I have to leave you guys behind?"

"No, we're coming."

"Alright, let's move!"

Bashur walked off, and we followed.

"Well, that could have gone better."

"No, really? We failed miserably!"

I looked down at my pieces.

"Hey, could you help me get us back together?"

"Um, how am I supposed to do that, Larry? I am just a head, in case you had not noticed."

"Right, good point. I just hope that Curly is doing better on his side."

I looked at the flint and steel in his hands.

"Hm, how does this work again?"

I hit the flint against the steel and accidentally lit myself on fire.

"Huh, that doesn't hurt at all. It actually kind of tickles! So, I just need to do this to the tree? Seems simple enough.

I walked up to the tree and started hitting the flint and steel against the tree, to no effect.

"What? Come on, you stupid piece of junk, work!"

Finally, a single ember landed on the tree. The ember ignited into a small flame.

"Well, my work here is done."

I left the tree, unaware that the tree that I lit was the wrong one.

I began to feel bored. It had been hours since we had seen anything.

"Captain, should we head back?"

"No, there is still time."

woodmr12 noticed people off in the distance.

"Hey, look! There is someone over there!" he mentioned.

"Let's check it out!" I responded.

We went over to the group. Within the group, I spotted Mitch, Jerome, Deadfrontier20, furrypup12344, MikeDeathBeam, and someone unfamiliar.

"Hey, that's them!" I informed Jordan.

"Great! Let's get over there and meet them!"

"That way!"

"Bashur, we just came that way." Mitch stated, looking annoyed.

"Oh. Well then, that way!"

"Guys, someone is coming!" Deadfrontier20 warned us.

We pulled out our weapons, but Jerome noticed that woodmr12 was in the group.

"Hey, you guys found us!"

"Yep! It took us a while, but we finally found you!"

"Obviously, I was the one who lead you all to safety. No, don't thank me!" Bashur interrupted.

"Um, who is that?" he asked.

"Repeating my name is starting to get tiring, but I will do it anyway! My name is Bashur, and these are my children!" He stated, referring to his melons.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Nope. By the way, you still haven't introduced us to your other friend." Mitch interfered.

"Ah, yes. Pleased to meet you all. My name is CaptainSparklez, but you may call me Jordan."

"Nice to meet you. Now, how do we get back?" Furrypup12344 replied.

Jordan shot his portal gun at a tree.

"We use this portal. One at a time, please. I will go last."

He pulled out a flare and sent it into the sky. It exploded in a mix of red and green.

"Uh, what was that for?" I asked.

"That was the signal to let Sky and DrZef know that we found you guys," he responded.

"Ah."

Mitch was the first one to jump into the portal. Jerome followed suit, and I waited for the others to go through. I looked at CaptainSparklez, and he nodded at me. I stepped into the portal and I came out into a raging fire.

**Yay, cliffhangers! This seems to be quite a troubling turn in events. How will our heroes fare against a raging inferno?! Will they all escape unharmed? Maybe, maybe not! Keep reading for the conclusion to Stranded! Remember though, the next chapter may take a little while. Also, don't worry, 19techguy91, I haven't forgotten about you! As soon as I find an appropriate opening in the story, you will be put in it! I will see you guys next time!**


	14. Stranded Part 3

**Hello guys, I am back! I know that it has been a long time since I last posted, and I apologize for that. However, I have been very busy. June 20 is coming up, so the wait is not long before I can resume my previous posting schedule. Look forward to more frequent posting soon, as well as summer vacation! Woo! Also, your OC's will soon be receiving a lot more attention! Even GG! Anyways, enough talk. Enjoy this chapter!**

I watched CaptainSparklez come through the portal. He closed it behind him and turned back to us.

"Alright, that should be everyone, am I correct? Now, we just have to wait for Sky and DrZef to return."

As soon as he said that, they both appeared from their portals.

"Hey guys, we saw the signal. Looks like you found everyone!" Sky noted.

"I think we should do check first." I questioned.

"Good idea. Would you like to do it?" he responded.

"Alright. Mitch?"

"Yep."

"Jerome?"

"Here, biggums!"

"Deadfrontier20?"

"Hi."

"Furrypup12344?"

"Present."

"MikeDeathBeam?"

Silence followed.

"Uh, MikeDeathBeam? Are you here?"

Still no response.

"Guys, I think we lost Mike!"

"Wait, what? I walked into the portal right after him! There is no way he should be missing!" Jordan said.

"Well, somehow he was separated from us. Let me finish the check first."

I finished, and everyone else was present.

"Well, what should we do about Mike?"

"I think we should look for him." woodmr12 stated.

"How? We have no idea where he is? I say we leave!" Bashur contradicted.

Jerome was thinking.

"My bacca senses are telling me that our ways will cross again with Mike. I hate to say this, but I think we should leave."

"Are you sure, biggums?" Mitch asked, confused.

"My bacca senses have never been wrong before."

"Alright, I guess we should go then. If Jerome says we will meet up again, then we will meet up again!"

"Alright, then that is settled. Jordan, can you rebuild the Butterfly for us?"

"Um, I would, but the materials we need seem to have gone missing."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

I landed in the middle of a fire. Frantically, I ran out of the fire and patted myself out.

"Where am I?"

Looking around myself, I noted that I seemed to be in a fortress, right near a throne room. All around me, there was red stone and lava everywhere.

"Well, this is strange. Maybe I will find something in the throne room."

I walked into the throne room cautiously, but nobody was inside. In the middle of the room was a throne made of diamonds and iron. To the side, there was a bookshelf and a table apparently holding battle plans.

"Hm, what's this?"

I walked up to the table and started to look at it more closely when I suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

"Eep!"

Looking around frantically, I hid behind the bookshelf, which just barely hid me. Right at that moment, the door opened and two men walked in.

"%?YouMadBro%?, how did the attack go? Was it all according to plan?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. The two soldiers I sent to fight were overwhelmed, and the other idiot set fire to the wrong tree."

"You know I hate failure. Were the soldiers punished?"

"Yes, I made sure that they were punished accordingly."

"You are not safe from punishment either, general. For this failure, you get nothing to eat for a week. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. I could be giving you an even worse punishment, but since this is your first ever failure, I will let it go once. Now, about the targets. Who should we target next?"

"They are looking for the one known as Setosorcerer, but he is proving extremely difficult for our troops to find."

"I see. How are you faring with the other target?"

"Their forces have been holding us back so far, but I believe that they will crumble soon."

"Excellent. As for the assault on the group, I expect you to improve. 3 Guardians together with the Chosen One are bad enough. We cannot let all 12 join!"

"Yessir. I will prepare the troops."

"Good. I suggest that we go somewhere else to finish our discussion."

"I will join you in a moment. There is something I need to take care of first."

"Acceptable. Do whatever is neccessary."

One set of footsteps left the room. The other one stayed in the room.

"You, behind the bookshelf. Come out now, or I will murder you."

Hands up, I walked out of my shelter.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I saw you slip behind the bookshelf right as I came out. You should be grateful that my lord didn't notice you, or you would be dead right now. Now, why are you not at work? I thought I told you all to prepare!"

"Um, I-I got lost?"

He did not look happy, but he bought it.

"Get back to work, now! The factory is to the left!"

He pushed me out of the throne room and shoved me in the direction of the factory.

"I want to see you walk in there now, or you will be in big trouble!"

Reluctantly, I obeyed and headed off in the direction of the factory.

"Where did the parts go?!" I asked.

"I have no idea!" Jordan replied frantically.

"Well, we can't leave without them. Do any of you know where the parts might be?" Sky stated.

The smell of smoke entered my nose.

"Um, do you guys smell a fire?"

Suddenly, one of the walls burst into flames. Jerome got his fur singed by it.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"You alright biggums?"

"Yeah, Mitch, just burned."

"We all will burn if we do not leave!" Bashur cried.

He panicked and ran outside. The rest of us quickly followed.

"Whew, that was close. Are you guys all right? Wait, where are Jerry and Carrie? Oh no, they might still be inside!" Jordan ran back inside, so I followed him.

Inside, the tree was beginning to get hot. The air inside the tree was filled with smoke. I could barely see where I was going, but I heard Jordan up ahead.

"Carrie?! Jerry?! Where are you?!"

I found Carrie up on a furnace.

"Here she is, Jordan!"

"Carrie, I was so worried! Can you take her outside please?"

I obeyed and carried Carrie (lol) outside. She ran into DrZef's arms and curled into a ball. I headed back inside to find Jerry. By that time, fires were beginning to break out everywhere in the house. A flaming plank nearly crashed into me, but I dodged at the last moment.

"Jordan, this is getting too dangerous! We need to leave now!"

"I can't leave Jerry behind!"

After about a minute of searching, I found him trapped in a ring of fire.

"I found him!"

"Really? Wait for me, I'm coming!"

The flames were slowly getting closer. As CaptainSparklez arrived, the fire was nearly on Jerry.

"Jerry, jump! I will catch you!"

Jerry jumped toward Jordan. Suddenly, a random blast of fire engulfed Jerry, and when the blast died down, Jerry was nowhere to be seen.

"Noo, Jerry!"

"We must leave now, or we will suffer the same fate!"

Jordan looked ready to burst into tears, but turned towards me and nodded. Together, we ran out of the tree just as it started collapsing.

"Jordan, where's Jerry?" Sky asked worriedly.

"I will tell you when we leave the forest. Right now, we must escape the forest fire!" Jordan responded

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bashur agreed.

Together, we escaped out from the forest. Sky lead the way while Jordan and I took the rear. After a few minutes of silence, we came out onto the beach. Jordan finally collapsed onto the sand and started to cry. Mitch and Sky went over to cheer him up, while the rest of us stood up to honour Jerry. When Jordan finished, he stood up.

"I guess that I have no choice but to come with you guys. My house has been burnt to the ground, and poor Jerry has passed away. Unfortunately, all the materials required to rebuild your airship were destroyed in the fire."

"You mean these?"

Bashur pulled out a random jumble of parts and laid them on the ground. We stared at him in shock.

"What? They were shiny!"

"Bash, those are the exact parts that I needed! Why did you not tell me you had those before?!"

"I thought they were insignificant!"

"It doesn't matter. Now we can rebuild the Butterfly!" woodmr12 intervened.

"Woodmr12 is right. Bashur, we appreciate your help. Would you care to join us?" Sky added.

"I would, but I have my own house here."

Bashur turned to point at the jungle, then remembered that there was a raging fire.

"On second thought, I would love to join you guys! We can all be buddies!"

"Alright, that's settled. CaptainSparklez, how long will it take to rebuild the Butterfly?"

"Already done!" Jordan replied.

I turned around to see a perfect model of the Butterfly, right down to the details.

"How did you do it that fast?" I questioned.

"It's a talent. Now, are we ready to go?" he replied.

"I believe so. We are now off to find Seto!" Sky finished.

We all boarded the newly rebuilt airship, and resumed our journey.

**Did you like it? Review and let me know! I would appreciate your feedback, constructive criticism welcome! I know that this chapter could have been longer, but I have been busy. OC's are still welcome! I hope you guys have an awesome day! See you all next time, and take care!**


	15. Magical Madness Part 1

**Hey guys! I know I said only on the weekend until June 20, but I had some spare time on my hands, lucky for you! You get a new chapter early! Only my math exam remains, wish me luck! Anyways, on with the story!**

"Are we there yet?" Mitch asked, sounding bored.

We had been travelling for 2 days, and there was no sign of land anywhere. Mitch was beginning to feel very bored, with almost nothing to do but look out at the endless blue and sleep.

"We're almost there, so stop." Sky responded.

"I wanna be there now! Why is it taking so long?!"

"Mitch, Seto lives far away from us. You know that."

Mitch sat down again. We were all getting a little bored.

"Are we there yet?" Bashur asked.

"Don't you start with that too, Bash. I'm doing the best I can!"

A few hours later, I noticed a landmass in the distance.

"Sky, is that it?"

"Yes, that should be it. We will land in the field, and from there we will hike up the mountain."

Sky started to lower the Butterfly. It landed safely on the ground with no trouble whatsoever. DrZef exited first, but he seemed to be cured of any nausea.

"Huh, that wasn't too bad, actually!"

"We still have some ways to go yet." Jerome reminded him.

"Well, let's get moving. The sun won't stay up forever." Sky stated.

Jerome grabbed his Betty, Mitch took his bow/arrows, Bashur fetched his melons, and we headed off into the mountains, Carrie following closely behind.

* * *

I stepped into the factory and saw machinery everywhere. There were some of the strange black skeletons watching over the workers, who appeared to be disfigured pigs. One of the skeletons noticed me and came up to me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, I-I..."

"Oh, I see. Another noob. In that case, I suppose I should show you around."

He dragged me through the property, explaining each piece of machinery. He finally stopped at a conveyor belt.

"You will be working with this machine here. Jeffrey, come here! You will be working with this noob!"

One of the pigs came over to us. He looked at me and shook my hand, then sat down at the machine.

"Jeffrey will tell you what you should do. If he sees you slacking off, he will report to me, and you will be punished. Got that?"

Without waiting for me to answer, he went off to a different machine. Jeffrey watched him leave, then turned to me.

"My name is Jeffrey, but my boss already told you that. Your job is to sort through the pieces that come through and toss out any blue shards. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good, now let's start. I will introduce myself more thoroughly later."

He turned on the machine. Most of the pieces were red, but a few blue pieces were coming through, and I removed them. The whole time, my mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to escape. After a few hours, a whistle blew, and Jeffrey turned off the machine.

"Great job for your first day! Not many noobs do that well. They usually get thrown into the lava pit for poor performance."

"L-Lava pit?!"

"Don't worry, they won't throw you in as long as you do well. Now stay here while I report your progress."

I considered making a run for it right then, but figured that too many workers were around and I would be caught easily. A minute later, Jeffrey returned.

"Well, he was impressed! For such a good job, you get to rest a few hours! I will take you to my room, seeing as noobs are not allowed to have their own rooms. Those only go to hard workers and higher ranked officials like my boss."

Jeffrey led me through a hallway and stopped at a cracked wooden door. He opened it to reveal a small, dark room with no lights. There was one bed in the middle, and a desk in the corner.

"Not the best, I know, but I'll take it over constant work. It took me months to be allowed a room! You can have the bed if you want. I'm fine with the floor."

Reluctantly, I laid down on the bed. It was not very comfortable and wobbled on the floor, but I was too tired to care. I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hm, where did I put that spider eye? Ah, here it is. Now to toss it into the cauldron."

I put it into the cauldron. The mixture turned green, just as expected. I bottled it and put it on the stand for later. Grabbing the blue potion I had made earlier, I poured it in a new cauldron. After mixing for a minute, I grabbed the green potion and added it.

"There, that should do it! Now to let it sit."

I grabbed the bottles and put them away. I glanced at the calendar.

"Wait, what is the day today? June 18!? Wow, 2 years passes fast!"

The potion behind me started to bubble. Hearing the bubbling, I turned to see that the potion mixture had turned red.

"That doesn't seem right..."

The mixture in the cauldron suddenly exploded, leaving a crater in the floor.

"Oh great, now I need a new cauldron!"

* * *

"Sky, it is almost nighttime. We should set base." Jordan warned.

"I suppose you are right. Woodmr12, Bash, Jerome, can you guys fetch us some wood?"

They complied, heading off into the trees. They returned a few minutes later, each with a full stack of wood.

"Great job! Now, let's build!"

We each set up a small hut to sleep in, save for Mitch and Jerome, who set up a dual hut. Furrypup12344 pulled out a furnace.

"Anyone want something to eat?"

"Dude, do you always carry a furnace around?" Deadfrontier20 asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nevermind. I'm hungry!"

"Me too, and unless I get food, I'm gonna start eating livers!" Jerome agreed.

Everyone looked at Jerome like he was crazy.

"What? I was joking! Seriously!"

"Okay, wait one moment while I cook up some food."

Two minutes later, he had enough beef to pass around to all of us. We ate it gratefully, then settled down for bed. Soon, we were all asleep, resting comfortably in our huts.

* * *

"Time to wake up. It is almost time to get back to work."

I sat up in the uncomfortable bed and forgot where I was, panicking until I saw Jeffrey. After that, I remembered and calmed down a little.

"You never told me what your name is."

"Really? My name is Mike, and I came from a different dimension known as-"

"Minecraftia. I know. That is where I was from also."

"Wait, seriously? What happened?"

Jeffrey sighed and sat down beside me. Though he had an uncomfortable stench, I remained beside him.

"I used to be a normal pig, just peacefully minding my own business with my owner. One day, I was struck by lightning in a freak accident. I survived, but I turned into what you see beside you. I guess you could call our kind Zombie Pigmen. The youngster of the family didn't care about my new appearance, he still wanted me. Unfortunately, his parents saw me as a menace and cast me out. I wandered the countryside until I met a man with glowing white eyes. He noticed my condition and brought me here, promising that I would be better off here. Though, that seems not to be the case anymore. Sometimes, I wish I could return to that boy."

My mind raced. Perhaps Jeffrey could help me escape! He seems unhappy here, so perhaps he could be persuaded. Just then, Jeffrey got up.

"Well, time to get back to work, Mike. If you do good, you might earn yourself another rest!"

I got up and followed him back, still thinking.

* * *

I sighed and looked at my watch. He was late again, as usual.

"Jeb, where is he?"

"He should be here soon, Notch."

Right as Jeb said that, a young man was coming towards the meeting chamber.

"Hello Steve. So glad you could join us!"

"Good evening, Notch. Why have you called me here?"

I looked at Jeb, and he nodded.

"There seems to be an issue with the respawn machine. I know how skilled you are with this kind of thing."

Steve nodded, so we lead him over to it. He looked over it for a minute, noting anything unusual.

"Alright. This machine has been tampered with, alright. However, the possibility of repairing it is still open. In fact, I believe it is doing some respawning right now. However, it is only respawning creatures into the fiery dimension, ruled by you-know-who."

"Herobrine..."

"Correct. In there, newly respawned creatures are very liable to fall under his control, players or not."

"How fast can you fix the machine?"

"I can't fix it. This is beyond my level of expertise. I might have built this, but a far superior power has destroyed it. However, I believe that the Chosen One may have the power to undo it."

"Hm, this is a dilemma. We either take him from his current path now and risk destroying the future, or wait for him to complete his course and risk millions of players falling under the control of Herobrine."

"Notch, he might not even be able to do it yet. We should at least wait until he is taught by the ender entity." Jeb warned.

"Very well. Steve, you may leave if you desire."

Steve left the realm. I turned back to Jeb.

"Well, what now?" Jeb asked.

"We try to discover who or what broke the machine. We cannot have an unknown entity more powerful than Steve, or we will be put at jeopardy."

**Did you like it? Mike has taken a different path from us for now, but according to Jerome's bacca senses, he will return! Can any of you guess who Jeffrey's previous owner was? It will likely be revealed next time! Also, will our heroes find Seto, or will his potion fails leave a hole where his house used to be? Find out next time! Remember, OC requests are welcome, as well as Guardian requests! See you guys then!**

**Note: Sky has hit 10 million subscribers! Great job, keep being awesome!**


	16. Magical Madness Part 2

**Hello guys, I'm back! June 20 has come and gone, so you can now expect to see more frequent uploads! Hooray for summer vacation! I can finally do what frozen things do in summer! (I'm sorry, that was a horrible pun) Anyways, here is Part 2, so without further ado, enjoy! **

"Wake up! Time for breakfast!"

I rose up and immediately smacked my head on the roof of my hut.

"Note to self: do not put oak planks so close to the bed!"

Rubbing my head, I carefully avoided the roof and stepped out of my hut. Sky was cooking up some breakfast, being helped by Furrypup12344. Jordan was just coming out of his shelter, Carrie on his head. After that came DrZef and Bashur. The smell attracted us to the furnace.

"Good morning, guys! We will eat as soon as everyone is up."

A few moments later, Deadfrontier20 arrived. Behind him was woodmr12. We waited a few minutes, but Mitch and Jerome did not show up.

"Can someone go to wake them up please?" Sky requested.

"I'll do it!" I volunteered.

I went over to their hut. Mitch and Jerome were still asleep, but to my surprise, they were hugging. I felt a bit hesitant to wake them up at first, but got over it and knocked on the wood repeatedly. When Jerome woke up, he noticed that he was hugging Mitch and let out a small scream. This woke Mitch up and they looked away from each other awkwardly. Then they turned to me.

"Don't say anything about that." Mitch pleaded.

"Yes, please don't! It took us long enough to stop the #Merome taunts. Telling anyone will start it up again!" Jerome agreed.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" I replied defensively.

"Let's forget this moment happened and go get some breakfast." Mitch stated.

Agreeing, we headed over to the furnace. Everyone else was impatient to eat.

"Alright, let's eat!" Furrypup12344 cheered.

Sky handed out the food. Furrypup12344 and Jerome dug in while the rest of us ate a little more slowly. Bashur looked at a tree for a second, then turned back to see that his food was missing.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY FOOD?!"

He looked around, then noticed that Carrie was the one who took it. She was sitting in a tree.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD, YOU THIEF!"

"Carrie, give Bashur his food back." Jordan calmly ordered Carrie.

She complied and reluctantly gave Bashur his food back.

"Make sure that that thing doesn't take my food again, or else!"

"That thing has a name, you know. It's Carrie. Maybe if you be a little nicer to her, she will be nicer to you." Jordan retorted.

We ate the rest of our meal in peace. After we all finished, we sat down to discuss our next move.

"Alright, Seto should be close now. We only need to travel for a few more hours." Sky explained.

"Sounds good, but what do we do when we actually get there?" woodmr12 inquired.

"We tell Seto about the prophecy and explain to him the situation."

"Wait, what prophecy? Could you explain, please?" Jordan asked, confused.

Mitch explained to him the events that had occurred up until they had met.

"Alright, I see. So, we need to find the other 9 Guardians?"

"Exactly. Our best bet is to go to Seto."

"Alright. Shall we pack up and leave then?"

"Yes. That way we can reach him before nightfall."

We packed up everything, then resumed our journey.

* * *

**(Look at snapshot 14W25A and you will get what I am talking about here in this section)**

"Hey Husky, you want to explore?"

"Sure Kermit, anywhere you have in mind?"

"Well, word around the street is that there were temples recently discovered underwater!"

"Awesome! Let's go!"

I followed Kermit to the location where the temples were found. We jumped into the water, and swam around a bit searching.

"Husky, I found it! Come over here!"

Swimming over to him, I saw a vast temple in the water. Strange creatures were swimming around, but they did not seem to care about us.

"What are those things? They only have one eye!"

"As long as they don't attack us, who cares?"

A squid floated leisurely by. Suddenly, one of the creatures shot at it and killed it. It then went back to swimming around.

"Huh, guess they don't like squids. Maybe they are a fan of Sky?"

"Doubt it, Kermit. I don't think that these creatures have even been seen by anyone else!"

"You mean we might be the first ones to explore this thing? Sweet!"

"Be careful, though. The place could be trapped."

Kermit was already swimming ahead. I sighed, then followed. He entered the temple, but as soon as I went in after him, he suddenly disappeared.

"Kermit? Where did you go?"

The space around me suddenly went completely dark.

"If this is you doing this, I am not amused!"

Suddenly I got rammed into a wall. I didn't see what hit me, but it was powerful.

"Show yourself!"

"Hello Husky."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name. By the way, I've already taken care of your friend Kermit."

"Y-you killed him?!"

"No, I simply captured him. You and the frog are needed, my fishy friend."

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN! Why does nobody ever get it right!?"

The thing tackled me again, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Hm, it is getting closer. I must be careful."

I looked around in my island in the eternal void. It is starting to break my island apart.

"Dark_Master_98, The Chosen One has found another Guardian and their group is headed towards Setosorcerer as we speak."

"Excellent. I will tell him this news personally. You may leave now, enderman."

I checked up on Seto and noticed that he was enchanting something at the moment.

"Not ideal, but no time can be wasted."

* * *

I put my diamond sword is on the altar. Checking around the rood for any distactions, I then began the ritual when out of nowhere, the room suddenly grew a lot darker.

"Who's there?"

"This is Dark_Master_98 speaking to you. The group of 10 is headed your way. Be on the lookout."

"What should I do when they arrive?"

"Tell them that you know already. When I deem appropriate, I will send information to you regarding the mission."

"Understood."

The light returned to the enchanting room. Making sure that there were no further interruptions, I successfully enchanted the sword with Fire Aspect.

"Knowing exactly how to get the enchant you want can be really useful at times! Now I can cook chicken without putting it into a furnace!"

* * *

"Wow, you do a really good job! I'm impressed!" Jeffrey complimented, "My boss said that you may have another break!"

We headed back to his room.

"I'm afraid that I cannot stay for long, however. Is there anything you want to know about me before I head off?"

"Can you tell me more about your previous owner?"

He sat down on the floor.

"Well, he was obsessed with outer space. He would pretend that he was an astronaut, wearing that helmet of his whenever it was possible. His name was Jason, and we played together all the time."

"Wait, that sounds like TrueMU!"

"He called himself that sometimes. Wait, do you know him?"

"He is now a famous general, working together with Sky and Deadlox. Right now, he is watching over the Sky Army in Sky's absence."

"Wow, he really made a name for himself! Wish I could have been there with him."

He got off the ground and with a sigh, opened up the door.

"I would love to stay longer, but I must get back now. Try and rest if you can."

He locked the door behind him. Exhausted, I fell asleep, considering this twist.

"If I can convice him to help me escape, there might be a chance!"

* * *

"We should be almost there!" Sky told us.

"Yay! My feet are beginning to hurt." woodmr12 complained.

"You need some exercise. This is good for you!" Mitch responded.

"I get plenty! I'm just not used to this much walking!" he retorted.

"Guys, stop. Arguing will not help." I intervened.

"He's right." Sky agreed.

We came up to a stone house partially concealed in a mountain. It seemed to almost blend in with the surroundings. Luckily, Sky already knew what it looked like, so he pointed it out to us.

"There it is. Seto should be inside here."

"Is there a doorbell?" Bashur asked.

"No, Bashur. Right now, the only way in is to knock."

Sky proceeded to knock on the door. Without warning, the door slowly opened. We cautiously went inside.

"Hello, I have been expecting you."

"Knock it off, Seto. We know that you are a sorcerer, but the mysteriousness is not really necessary."

Seto stepped out from the shadows. He wore a purple hood and a grey cloak with a red creeper face. His pants were also blue and his eyes were coloured brown.

"Sky? You're a Guardian? Actually, I should have seen that coming."

"You know about the whole thing already? Will you help us? Also how did you know?" Mitch asked, confused.

"I have my ways. To answer your question, yes, I will help. I also know that you and Jordan are the other two Guardians with you."

"Wait, what? I'm a Guardian?!" Jordan did not know this.

"You really did not know this before?"

"No, I didn't! Seriously!"

"Oh well, now you know."

A loud crash came from outside. Seto paled for a moment.

"They've finally found me! We must fight them off!"

"Fight who off?" woodmr12 asked.

"I will explain later! Grab any weaponry you have!"

Sky summoned himself a butter sword, then handed one to Jordan and DrZef. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 both pulled out their swords and practised a few moves against each other. Mitch readied his bow while Jerome sharpened Betty. I pulled out my stone sword, and Bashur volunteered to stay behind with Carrie as a last defense. Woodmr12 pulled out a sword and swung it around while Seto practised his spells.

"Are you all ready?" Seto asked.

We all nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go out there and defend this place!"

**That was Part 2! Our heroes have finally found Seto, but now they must fight off a mysterious force! Can they do it? Will Mike ever escape? What happened to Kermit and Husky? Keep reading to find out! Until next time!**


	17. Magical Madness Part 3

**Hello again! I have returned with another chapter! This is Part 3, the finale of Magical Madness! When we last left off, our heroes received some unwanted guests. What will happen? Find out now! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter! 19techguy91, you finally get to join the story!**

"Come out and surrender now!"

Seto nodded to us and we all stepped outside. In front of us laid an army of strange creatures that looked like floating heads with rotating rods and fire in the middle. In the back were creatures that somewhat resembled Jerry, but were much bigger and coloured like magma. Mixed within the fray were random players, some of them looking reluctant to be in the army.

"Well, this is a surprise. The Chosen One and the other 3 Guardians are here too, with their ragtag group of survivors. All the better, now we can eliminate you!"

"No, this will not solve anything! Your actions will doom us all! This is madness!"

"Madness? THIS IS-"

"Shut up. That joke is seriously overused."

"Very well. I will give you a choice. Either come with us now, or die on the spot. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice, Seto."

"We choose the hard way."

"I see. Taking a final stand, are you? So heroic. Attack, my army!"

The creatures charged. Seto started to fire spells at the creatures, and Mitch gained altitude to start sniping. The rest of us charged into the fray. Jerome fought like a madman, chopping things with his Betty. Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 fought side by side. Sky and Jordan were working together to take down some of the giant magma slimes. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by one of the players.

"Did you miss me?"

"What?! GG?! How did you survive?"

"I had half a heart, luckily. Right as the tunnel started collapsing, I was rescued by my new master. Now, I stand by him, grateful to him for saving my life."

He swung blow after blow, aiming for my neck. I was managing to parry his blows, but just barely. Finally, I tripped over a dead body in the field.

"Any last words?"

GG aimed his sword right up against my neck. Just as he was about to strike the killing blow, he was knocked to the side by Jerome.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. Jerome turned back to GG and snarled like a rabid dog.

"You! I thought I killed you!"

"You thought wrong. I have a score to settle with you for surprising me back in that tunnel."

GG rushed towards Jerome. Jerome jumped to the side and slashed GG. GG retaliated by stabbing Jerome in the leg. Jerome fell to the ground in agony. As GG ran to further attack, he was hit in the arm by an arrow. He looked up to see Mitch targeting him with a furious expression. GG tried to dodge the onslaught of arrows that followed, but most hit the mark. By this time, Jerome had recovered from the blow and charged at GG. GG was unable to dodge, and fell to the ground by one blow from Betty.

"Hopefully he stays dead this time."

"Jerome, you need help! Let me take you back inside."

Jerome didn't argue. He started to limp back, with me helping him along. As we reached the edge of the battle, Bashur noticed us coming and ran to help. Together, we brought him inside.

"What happened?"

"Jerome has been injured! Get him some medical attention now!"

Bashur ran to get a medical pack. When he returned, Jerome had fainted and was laid down on the ground.

"He has lost a lot of blood. He will survive, but he can no longer fight in this battle." Bashur said after assessing the situation.

"Good. Make sure that he does not lose any more blood. I need to go back out there!"

* * *

I woke up and looked around the room.

"I wonder how the rest of the group is doing? I hope that they are alright."

The door opened up and Jeffrey walked in.

"Hey, you're awake! How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept fine. Where were you?"

"A war meeting. Some soldiers were sent to fight someone. They wanted to see if I was good enough to fight, but I didn't meet the requirements."

"Do you know who they went to fight?"

"No clue. They only told that to the ones actually going into the fight."

He closed the door behind him, then went over to his desk.

"Oh. Hey, have you ever wanted to return to Minecraftia?"

"I have sometimes dreamed about it, but I doubt that anyone would accept me. Why?"

"I bet that my friends would like you! I know that Jason would certainly want to see you again!"

Jeffrey looked at his refletion in a cracked mirror and sighed.

"Yeah right. I'm too ugly. Nobody will ever accept me looking like this."

"Hey, I like you! I bet that Jason will accept you for who you are now."

"Wait, what do you mean will? Are you suggesting that we escape? That is impossible. Nobody ever escapes!"

"Maybe, but do you know anyone else who is unhappy? Maybe if we get enough people together, we could break out!"

He remained silent for a moment, considering the chances.

"I suppose that it could be worth a try. I do know a few friends here like that."

"Excellent! Spread the word to anyone you deem reliable. We are going to return to Minecraftia! Tell them that we will do it a week from now, so that we have enough time to round up an acceptable force."

* * *

Fifty minutes later, the battle still went on. DrZef and woodmr12 had also fallen and were brought in. The rest of us were slowly being pushed back.

"We can't hold them off for much longer!" Deadfrontier20 warned.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I suppose I have no choice." Seto sighed.

Seto started glowing white.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Furrypup12344 asked.

"You might want to hold onto something. This spell is very powerful."

As soon as he said this, a powerful gust of wind started to blow. All of us grabbed onto the nearest solid object. A funnel of wind was opening up in the sky. The enemies that were levitating got instantly sucked upwards. The next things to go were the enemy players not holding onto something and the dead bodies. Slowly, most of the giant magma slimes were pulled upwards. When the winds finally stopped, the fields were almost empty of everyone except the commander and a few players that heard the warning. The commander looked around and realizing that his chances of winning dropped dramatically.

"Retreat!"

Everyone left retreated except for one lone male figure.

"Hey, you heard him! Leave!" Mitch yelled at him.

"No, please! Don't make me go back there! I want to join you!"

We looked at each other, surprised. Sky stepped forward.

"I suppose you can't really do anything alone. What is your name? Why were you with them?"

The figure slowly stepped forward.

"My name is 19techguy91. I was captured by him and forced to work in his factory. It was horrible!"

"I see. Let me consult with my friends for a minute.

Sky turned back to us.

"Well, what do you think? Is he trustworthy?" Deadfrontier20 asked.

"He seems alright to me. To be absolutely sure, we should keep an eye on him, just to be sure."

"Jerome is the best judge of character, as proven by GG. As soon as he heals, we should ask him." Mitch convened.

"Agreed. How long will it take to heal him?" I added.

"I can heal him instantly. My potions of healing should be perfect for this." Seto answered.

We turned to Seto, then back to 19techguy91.

"Come with us. If you really are telling the truth, then Jerome will be able to tell."

He obliged, and we headed inside. Bashur was still inside, looking out for our wounded. When he noticed Seto, he stepped aside and let him take over.

"Bashur, pass me a healing potion."

Bashur grabbed one and handed it to Seto. Opening the bottle, he poured it down Jerome's throat. Within a few seconds, Jerome started coughing, then rose up. Seto went to give healing potions to DrZef and woodmr12.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Jerome asked curiously.

"BIGGUMS!"

Mitch hugged Jerome tightly. When he realized that he was being watched, Mitch stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Jerome, this is 19techguy91." Sky explained, pointing to the new person, "we want you to tell us if he is lying when he told us that he wants to join us and hates the opposing army."

Jerome looked closely at 19techguy91 and sniffed him for a couple of seconds, while 19techguy91 stood there awkwardly.

"My bacca senses tell me that he is being truthful. He meant every word of it." Jerome confirmed.

"Well then, that is settled. 19techguy91, welcome to the team!" Sky told him.

By this time, DrZef and woodmr12 had woken up. They had heard, and shook his hand, welcoming him.

"Before you all celebrate, I should explain to you who that army belonged to." Seto intervened.

"That would be nice, Seto." Jordan replied.

"That commander was working for Herobrine. He has been trying to find me for a while now, but today he finally found me."

"Wait, Herobrine? As in the devil?!"

"Correct, Bashur. He wants to stop the prophecy from being fulfilled, though why is beyond me.

He is doing this by attempting to kill all of the Guardians, me being one of the most important."

"Great, now we are being chased by the devil. We're screwed."

"Why are you so important?" Mitch asked, ignoring Bashur.

"I have connections with a certain entity. He is the only one besides the gods themselves and Herobrine of course who knows who all 12 Guardians are. He relays the required information to me so that we can locate all 12. We must leave now, however. It is no longer safe here. Take your belongings with you. Sky, your Butterfly is no longer safe. It was Herobrine who shot it down with lightning, crashing you into the jungle."

"That was him?! Wait, how did you know that it landed in a jungle? No, don't answer that. Let me guess, your connections? Also, how will we travel?"

"Yes Sky, it was my connections. We will travel to the next location using my teleporter. It is likely that we will not get to use it again now that Herobrine knows where we are now."

"You have a teleporter? Cool!" Bashur said excitedly.

"Yes. It will teleport us all as long as we link arms."

"What about Carrie?" Jordan asked.

"If she is touching you, she will come too. Any other questions?"

Nobody said anything, so Seto went on.

"The teleporter is set to explode ten seconds after the next use. That way, nobody can trace where we are going."

"Where are we going?" woodmr12 inquired.

"We are paying a visit to-"

**The cliffhangers! Who is the next Guardian? What are Herobrine's motives? Will I ever get this story done? Keep reading to find out! I will see you doods in the next chapter! Also, go out and enjoy the sun a little bit! Don't just sit here and wait for an update!**


	18. Glasses, Spiders, and Italy Part 1

**Hey guys, I have returned with a new chapter! I hope that you guys enjoy it, and tell me how I am doing so far! I appreciate your feedback! Also, OC requests are still accepted, and will be accepted for a while yet! Remember that! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

"We are paying a visit to SSundee."

Mitch and Jerome looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asked them.

"Sky, you remember how SSundee goes insane without his glasses?" Mitch mentioned.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, about a month ago, Jerome and I were doing an adventure map with him. Ssundee was approaching the end of a parkour section, but he tripped and fell off. His glasses landed somewhere in the map, but we could not find them. While we were searching, he started turning crazy. In this transformation, he ended up destroying the whole map and nearly killed us." Mitch explained.

"So, Derp SSundee was unleashed. If this is correct, then that means he has been Derp Ssundee for a whole month now! How many people has he killed?" Sky continued.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the kill count for him so far has been at least 30,000. Half of them were cake-related incidents." Jerome answered.

"Wait, so basically our next target is a psychopathic murderer?!" Bashur screamed.

"His glasses were the only thing containing Derp SSundee. SSundee did not want to be his psychopathic counterpart, so he wore the glasses to hold it back. Without them, there was nothing to hold it back. His insanity is not his fault." Jerome defended him.

"Alright, so in order to bring SSundee back, we need to find his glasses?" woodmr12 asked.

"That should do it. They were in the adventure map that he destroyed. It was called Epica Avventura." Mitch further explained.

"Alright then. Looks like we are headed to Epica Avventura!" Seto announced.

We walked over to the teleporter. It had swirling purple particles surrounding it.

"Are you sure that this is safe?" DrZef asked.

"Yes, as long as we all hold hands." Seto answered, "Are you all ready?"

"One second. Carrie, come here girl!" Jordan interrupted.

Carrie came running, then jumped onto Jordan. Jordan then looked back at Seto and nodded.

"We will leave on the count of 3." Seto said.

Mitch and Jerome linked arms. Sky, Jordan, and DrZef also linked.

"1..."

Deadfrontier20 and Furrypup12344 joined arms, and Bashur joined them. Woodmr12 linked with me, and we linked with Mitch and Jerome.

"2..."

Our groups connected, and we all linked with Seto.

"3!"

We all disappeared in a flash of light.

Go watch Jerome's POV of Epica Avventura here (Not related to the story): watch?v=hyQxjNLzasM

* * *

After several days of travelling, I finally reached my destination. I took a breath, then knocked on the door.

"Israphel, I have brought the Power Core Processor as you wanted."

The door slowly opened. Israphel looked down at me with his creeper face and his glowing red eyes.

"Took you long enough, Master Squid. Why did you take your time?"

I gulped. This was not going to be easy to explain to him.

"Well, about that. You remember the pest problem? Yeah, well, the plan backfired somewhat. I was forced to self-destruct the base. Luckily, both the processor and I were unharmed."

Israphel stared at me, looking rather annoyed. He stood there for a minute, and I started to wonder if I was going to die.

"Very well. I suppose you need a new place to stay. You may stay here, on one condition."

"Yes, sir! What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help me kidnap players. There are certain players that I particularly desire."

"Players, sir? Why would you want players?"

"Don't question my motives. They will help me achieve my ambitions, one way or another."

He led me inside. I noticed that he had several creatures captured already, including a villager, an ocelot, and two players resembling a mudkip and a frog.

"I got the players by enlisting the help of some new underwater creatures. I would advise you to stay clear of them, however. The new mobs do not like your kind." Israphel told me.

"Let us go!" The mudkip shouted.

Israphel simply chuckled and took out a strange ball that was red and white. The mudkip player gasped and drew back.

"You will be easy to capture. Once I imprison you in this Pokeball, you will be under my command." He stated.

"You wouldn't!"

Israphel just laughed and threw it at him. A flash of light enveloped the mudkip player, and he disappeared inside. After 3 shakes, the Pokeball stopped moving, and Israphel picked it up.

"You monster!" The frog yelled at him.

"Master Squid, I just captured HuskyMudkipz. You may use him to help capture players. Once I give him to you, he will do whatever you say." Israphel explained to me, ignoring the frog.

I examined the Pokeball. When I pressed the button on it, the player emerged.

"Hello, Master Squid. What is your command?" Husky asked.

I pushed the button again, and he went back into the Pokeball.

"Alright, who do you want me to kidnap?"

* * *

We ended up in a ravaged landscape, with craters everywhere. Things were randomly scattered in different directions.

"Is this it, Jerome?" woodmr12 asked.

"Yep, looks familiar. There are still some signs around, and somehow the beginning remained untouched."

"Epic Adventure through Italy? Find the lost diamond of Queen Margherita?" DrZef said as he looked at the signs.

"This map was based off of Italy. There was a diamond, but it is likely that it was destroyed in SSundee's rampage." Mitch explained.

"I suppose we should split up and search. That way we can cover more ground." Sky suggested.

We separated into several groups. Deadfrontier20, Mitch, Jordan and Bashur made up one group. Furrypup12344, Sky, DrZef and Jerome went as another. Seto, woodmr12, 19techguy91 and I made up the last group.

Carrie decided to tag along with my group. We went separate ways to search for the missing glasses.

* * *

*Deadfrontier20 POV

"Mitch, got any ideas where the glasses might be?" Jordan asked.

"First, let's go through the town. They might have landed in one of the houses."

We searched through the town. I searched houses 1-3. The others split up to search the rest. A few minutes later, we met up in the blacksmith.

"Any luck, guys?"

"No, but house number 11 had a sign saying to search house nove." Bashur answered.

"That means 9. The only problem is that house 9 no longer exists, it was one of the first things to go. Luckily, I found a hole in the back." Mitch explained.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Jordan stated.

We went in the back way. Most of the house was in bad shape, with the television broken. There was a hole in the floor in the kitchen.

"I think that this was where we came. Shall we proceed?" Mitch stated.

Bashur jumped in without hesitation. The rest of us followed more cautiously.

* * *

*Furrypup12344 POV

"Jerome, what do you suggest? You know this place better than us." Sky inquired.

"Searching the outskirts of the map seems to be a good place to start." He answered.

We searched around the ravaged terrain, but didn't find anything special. Just as we were about to give up, Jerome had found something.

"What did you find, Jerome?" DrZef asked.

"There is a small hole here that leads into the dirt. My bacca senses tell me that it leads somewhere."

One by one, we stepped into the cave. I took up the rear while Jerome went first. After a minute, we entered a large cavern with remnants of a room inside.

"Hey guys, look! I found what looks like a room!" Jerome pointed out to us.

We walked towards the broken room. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

"Guys, do you feel like we are being watched?" I asked.

"No, but we should be careful." Sky responded.

Out of nowhere, a spider dropped from the roof and landed on Jerome.

"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Sky dispatched it with a careful swing of his butter sword.

"Whew, thanks!"

"Um, guys? You might want to look up." DrZef motioned to the roof.

I looked up to see a colony of spiders staring at us menacingly.

"Oh crap."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"Guys, any idea where we should look?" I asked.

Nobody responded. Seto was concentrating for a minute. Suddenly, he came up with something.

"I think that we should split up and search on our own. You, 19techguy91, and woodmr12 can go together, while I will search and watch Carrie. There is something I want to check out. I will catch up later. Sound good?" Seto explained.

"Alright, I suppose. Not like there is anything better we can do." woodmr12 agreed.

Woodmr12, 19techguy91 and I wandered off to search.

*Switch to Seto POV

I watched them leave, then went into a nearby cave. A purple particle effect enveloped the rocks in front of me, and Dark_Master_98 stepped out of the particles.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes. I must warn you of a coming danger. Players have lately started getting captured. The kidnapper seems to be a mudkip-like player." He warned.

"Wait, you mean HuskyMudkipz?! Why would he do that?!"

"He has been captured by a mysterious entity that I cannot identify. I do not know what it plans to do, but I must warn you in case it decides to target you. Do not trust the Mudkip."

Dark_Master_98 faded back to his realm. I considered this twist. HuskyMudkipz, captured?! Who would do this? Before I could ponder this further, I was interrupted by Carrie, who had seen the whole thing.

"Hello Carrie. Do you promise to not tell anyone what you just saw?"

Carrie nodded in agreement. I picked her up, then we left the cave and went after the others.

**This chapter marks the official introduction of our third major antagonist, Israphel! Why is he kidnapping players? Will our heroes find SSundee's glasses and escape the spiders? Who is next on Israphel's hitlist? Keep reading to find out! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, and so are requests for Guardians and OCs! ****I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	19. Glasses, Spiders, and Italy Part 2

Ciao ragazzi, sono tornato con un nuovo capitolo! (Hello guys, I have returned with a new chapter!) Before you start this chapter, I should warn you that I am not fluent in Italian, and that I had to use Google Translate for any Italian sentences. Please forgive me if you notice any mistakes! I have also included a rough translation for each one. Anyways, here is Part 2! Without further ado, enjoy!

*Jerome POV

"Guys, we have a problem." DrZef exclaimed.

One of the spiders descended from the colony. It was bigger than the rest, and seemed to be wearing glasses.

"That spider is wearing SSundee's glasses!" I noticed.

The giant spider stopped just out of our reach.

"Chi osa sconfinare nella mia tana?"

** (Who dares to trespass in my lair?)**

"Um, is that spider trying to talk to us? I don't understand what it is saying." Sky stated.

"Identificare voi stessi ora o morire di una morte dolorosa!"

** (Identify yourselves now or die a painful death!)**

"Wait, is that spider speaking Italian? I am fluent in Italian, let me try to reason with it." I told the others.

The others looked warily at the giant spider.

"Il mio nome è Jerome. I miei amici e ho bisogno di occhiali per una missione molto importante."

** (My name is Jerome. My friends and I need your glasses for a very important mission.)**

"Ho trovato questi occhiali equo e quadrato. Come la Regina Ragno, ottengo ciò che voglio."

** (I found these glasses fair and square. As the Spider Queen, I get anything that I want.)**

"Per favore, quegli occhiali sono molto importanti. Se farci li abbiamo, lasceremo in pace." **(Please, those glasses are very important. If you let us have them, we will leave peacefully.)**

The Spider Queen stared at me for a few moments, considering this.

"Io dico di no, e la mia decisione è definitiva. Ragni, si prega di scortare questi intrusi fuori dalla mia proprietà."

**(I say no, and my ruling is final. Spiders, please escort these trespassers off my property.)**

I turned back to the others.

"She doesn't want to give the glasses to us. Looks like we have to take them by force." I explained.

The spider minions enclosed on us. We pulled out our weapons and prepared for battle.

* * *

*Deadfrontier20 POV

"Alright guys, This is near the area where SSundee lost his glasses." Mitch motioned for us to search the area. Most of the parkour was broken, but a small section was still usable. We took turns on it, and Bashur was the first one up. Soon after, Jordan followed. Finally, I made it up with the help of Mitch.

"Did you guys find anything?" I asked Bashur and Jordan.

They both shook their heads in disappointment. Just then, a loud noise came from up ahead. We looked ahead to see Jerome, Sky, Furrypup12344 and DrZef fighting a group of spiders.

"We need to get over there!" Mitch stated, worried for his friends.

Bashur stepped forward, but almost fell into a pit that stretched across the whole floor.. I slowly peered down into the pit to see a group of creepers watching us.

"What now?" I asked.

"Look over there, we can parkour across!" Mitch motioned to small ledges on the side.

"Um, I'm not that good at parkour." I mentioned, worried.

"I'll help you across. We can do it!" Bashur reassured me.

Carefully, we stepped across over to the ledges. I jumped over to the first one, having no issues. The second jump posed more of a problem. I almost fell in, but Bashur caught me just in time. We went through several jumps without issues, until the last jump. Bashur hopped to the end.

"I'll catch you!"

Taking a deep breath, I jumped. I nearly made it, but I hit the side of the ledge. Bashur grabbed me, but I could tell that he was struggling to hold on.

"Guys, I could use some help here!" Bashur called to the others. They came over, and all three of them managed to get me up.

"Great job dood! You made it!" Mitch congratulated me.

"Thanks. Now let's go help the others."

We rushed into the fight and helped the others fight off the spiders.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

"19techguy91, how were you captured?" woodmr12 asked.

19techguy91 looked away uncomfortably.

"I would prefer not to talk about it right now." he responded.

Just then, I noticed a small hole in the ground. It seemed to lead somewhere.

"Hey guys, look at this!"

We looked down, then back at each other.

"I think we should explore it. What do you think?" woodmr12 suggested.

Just then Carrie ran up to us. Seto was following behind.

"Seto, did you find anything?" I asked.

"No, it was a dead end. How about you?"

"Well, we found this hole. I think it might go somewhere, but I'm not sure." woodmr12 told him.

Seto peered down into the hole. He paused for a moment, then turned back to us.

"We should explore down this hole. My instinct tells me that something is happening down there." Seto confirmed what woodmr12 was thinking.

"Is it safe?" 19techguy91 asked.

"Likely not, but we should do it anyway. We did not get here today by sitting around wondering if it is safe. Do you have a weapon?" Seto answered.

19techguy91 shook his head. Seto handed him a stone sword.

"Now, let's go."

We went down into the tunnel. It was just big enough to fit us if we walked single file. After a few minutes, I stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped to listen. I could hear spiders screeching in pain, and shouts from familiar voices.

"Quick, let's hurry!" Seto told us.

We went down the cave tunnel faster. After a minute, a light opened up, and we saw everyone else fighting a colony of spiders.

"We need to help them!" I said.

"Yes, we shall fight the spiders! Charge!" woodmr12 yelled.

* * *

*Blue Monkey POV

I sat down in my hammock and peeled open a banana.

"Ah, great day to relax. I wonder if anyone wants to have some fun with me today?

Just then, HuskyMudkipz stepped into my yard.

"Hey, Husky! How's it going, man? Wanna hang out?"

He stepped forward. I realized that something didn't seem right about Husky.

"Quentin, are you alright?"

Suddenly, he charged towards me. I barely got out of the way. Husky turned around and charged at me again.

"Dude, chill! What are you doing?!"

No response came from him. He used Water Gun on me, and I was knocked to the ground. Quentin came up to me and tried to Hydro Pump me. I barely escaped the blast of water.

"Stop! It's me, Blue Monkey! Don't you remember me?"

Without warning, he used Take Down and knocked me out. The last thing that I remembered was Quentin picking me up off the ground.

* * *

*Protagonist POV

I wielded my stone sword and ran into the battle. I stabbed spider after spider, but they kept coming. Deadfrontier20 was being overcome by them, so I went to help him.

"Thanks, man."

Together, we fought off the spiders. Slowly, we were making progress. The number of spiders coming towards us were gradually diminishing. When I noticed this, the number of spiders suddenly rose again.

"Something must be spawning them! If we take out the spawners, then no more will come." I noted.

We informed Sky, and he nodded. Sky slowly crept towards the nest. Just as he was about to take out a spawner, the Spider Queen grabbed him and pulled him back. As she was about to bite him, something slammed into her side. She turned around to find 19techguy91 jabbing into her side. She dropped Sky and focused her attention on him. Sky ran over to the spider spawners and destroyed them. With no more spiders spawning, it suddenly became a lot easier to pick them all off. As the last of them were being killed, the Queen noticed that her followers were all dead and tried to retreat. However, Jerome blocked her off.

"Mano sopra gli occhiali. Sei stato sconfitto."

**(Hand over the glasses. You have been defeated.)**

"No, non si può fare a me! Inoltre, voi giocatori gracile non avrebbero mai potuto uccidermi. La mia pelle è impenetrabile per le vostre spade!"

**(No, you cannot make me! Besides, you puny players could never kill me. My skin is impenetrable to your swords!)**

"Come in caso di incendio?"

**(How about fire?)**

The Spider Queen seemed terrified at the idea of fire.

"Non lo faresti!"

**(You wouldn't!)**

"Seto, can you make a fire?"

Seto nodded and summoned a small flame. The Spider Queen screeched in terror.

"Che ne dite ora?"

**(How about now?)**

"Bene! Prendete gli occhiali stupidi! Erano brutti, comunque."

**(Fine! Take your stupid glasses! They were ugly, anyway.)**

She dropped SSundee's glasses on the ground, then crawled away.

"We got the glasses back! Now all we need to do is find SSundee and put his glasses back on." Jerome exclaimed happily.

"Does anyone else think that putting glasses on a psychopath is going to be difficult?" Bashur questioned worriedly.

"Bashur has a good point. Derp SSundee has been out for so long, he might not want to be caged again." Sky agreed.

"How will we even find him? We don't even know where to look!" woodmr12 pointed out.

"Well, SSundee's derp self likes cake, that we know. There is a major cake factory just west of here, so that might give us some clues." Mitch added after some thought.

"That sounds reasonable. Lead the way, Mitch!" Jordan concluded.

* * *

*Spider Queen POV (Using English only, pretend that she is speaking Italian.)

"Ugh, I can't believe that they won. My colony has been destroyed!"

I looked back at what had once been my home. What once had spiders crawling everywhere was now completely empty. I looked at it a few more moments, then went outside. Outside, a Mudkip-like player was waiting.

"Hey, you! Go away! I don't have time for this!"

It stood up, then walked slowly towards me.

"Seriously, are you deaf? Go away!"

The creature fired a blast of water at me.

"Really? Water? That's the best you can do?"

I looked at the insignificant player in front of me. This thing will be easy to kill. Suddenly, it tackled into me and knocked me over.

"Okay, really? What is with you? Why do you want to attack me so much?"

It stopped for a moment, pondering it's next move. After a moment, it fired an icy blast out of it's mouth.

"That was cold, but it didn't help you... Wait. I can't move!"

I started to struggle, but the Mudkip just shot another blast at me. I was frozen completely solid. It picked me up, and I was helpless to stop it.

**That was Part 2! Again, please forgive me for any mistakes I made in Italian, as I am not fluent. Our heroes have reclaimed SSundee's glasses, but will they be able to give them back to him without anyone getting seriously injured? For what purpose did HuskyMudkipz capture Blue Monkey and the Spider Queen? Keep reading to find out! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	20. Behind Bars Part 1

**Hey guys, I have returned with a new chapter! Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit short, but I am busy with some housework. Rather than do a finale this time, I will do this in 2 parts under a separate name. Also, a new OC will be introduced this chapter! I think that is enough rambling. Enjoy this chapter!**

I sat in my throne and looked out at my fortress.

"This is rather impressive, but nothing like what it could be. As soon as I can reenter Minecraftia, I can expand my kingdom to its former glory! There is still the matter of dealing with the guardians. Speaking of which, I wonder how my general is doing..."

Just then, %?YouMadBro%? entered, looking exhausted.

"I was just wondering about you. Tell me, how did the assault go?" I inquired.

"We were doing well, until the guardian Setosorcerer used a tornado spell on us. He blew away almost the entire army, so we had no choice but to retreat."

"You're walking on thin ice, and you know what happens to ice in this dimension. Failure will not be tolerated. However, I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself."

"Yes, Lord Herobrine, what do you want me to do?"

"Remember when you went to go sabotage the respawn machine? I want to know who got to it before you. I do not want to fall into competition with something that strong."

"As you wish, my lord."

He left the room, and I went back to watching my kingdom.

* * *

In front of us laid a rundown factory that looked ready to collapse. In faded colours, a cake was painted on the side of the wall.

"Looks like this place was hit by SSundee too. Guess they didn't like his cake." Furrypup12344 noted.

"Let's go inside to search for clues." Mitch said.

We stepped inside the factory. When I tried to open the door, it fell off its hinges. Tossing the door aside, I took a look inside. The place seemed to be full of cobwebs.

"I've had just about enough of spiders." Sky muttered.

We searched for any clues. After a while of searching, nothing came up. Frustrated, I was just about to give up when I noticed something sticking out from under a box. Curious, I pulled it out.

"Hey guys, I found something!"

They came over to me.

"What is it? Is it something shiny? If it is, I call dibs!" Bashur asked.

Everyone looked at Bashur strangely.

"What? Is it my body odour?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the paper. I unrolled it to see that it was a map. A big X was on the center of it.

"Wait, that X is located on the prison! But wait, why the prison?" Mitch mentioned.

"Maybe SSundee likes Cops N Robbers. Should we try going there next?" Seto considered.

"Not much else we can do here. I think we have searched every block of this place." 19techguy91 continued.

"Guess we are going to jail, then." I finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the prison, and it was in surprisingly good contition. Most of the structure was still intact, with only a few holes and vines scattered.

"Um, how do we get in?" woodmr12 asked.

"Hey, I think that this hole leads inside. Anyone brave enough to try?" Deadfrontier20 called.

Jordan looked at Carrie, and she nodded back.

"We should let Carrie take a look, just to be safe. If she comes back out, it will be."

Carrie hopped off Jordan's back, then slipped through the hole. After a tense minute, Carrie returned.

"Yep, seems safe. Shall we go in?"

One by one, we stepped through the hole. We entered the building in a library.

"I did not come here to learn! Screw this library, let's search somewhere else!" Sky shouted.

I gave a look to Mitch, who simply shrugged his shoulders. We stepped out of the library and walked down the hall.

"Help me!" A strange voice called to us.

We tracked the sound to a solitary cell. Inside sat a male player.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Are you here to save me from that man?" he asked me fearfully.

"Someone locked you in here? Who would do such a thing?"

I unlocked the door, and he stepped out on shaky legs.

"Thank you! I will be forever grateful to you! My name is FrostByte."

"Alright, FrostByte. Can you tell us who locked you in here?"

Suddenly, a set of footsteps could be heard throughout the hallway. We tensed, ready for anything, and a man rounded the corner with an insane look in his eyes.

"What are you doing with my friend?" he inquired.

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!" FrostByte screamed at him.

"Why are you so mad, friend? Would you like some cake?" he asked in return.

FrostByte paled, then tried to run away, slamming into DrZef.

"No! Anything but the cake!"

"Oh well. Would you guys like some cake?" the man asked, turning to us.

"Um, not right now. Thank you for the offer though, sir." Furrypup12344 told him.

That was the wrong thing to say. The man started twitching.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this?" he asked us, agitated.

"Now you've done it, furrypup12344. You just made SSundee mad!" Jerome scolded him.

"Wait, that's SSundee?! You could have told me before!"

SSundee's eyes were rolling around, out of control.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE VERY MEAN! GO TO YOUR CELLS, NOW!" he screamed.

Mitch stepped forward carefully.

"SSundee, I know that you are in there. Please dood, put your glasses back on so that we can be friends again."

"SHUT UP!"

SSundee punched him, and Mitch fell to the floor. Reluctantly, they stepped into the nearest cell. He glared at the rest of us, and stepped into different cells with a partner. SSundee locked the doors on us, then left. I was partnered with Jordan, Mitch was obviously with Jerome, Sky and DrZef went together, Furrypup1234 and Deadfrontier20 teamed up, FrostByte ended up with woodmr12, Seto and 19techguy91 were stuck together, and Bashur was stuck alone.

"Well, what do we do now? Jordan, any ideas?" I asked him.

"No clue. One second, where is Carrie?"

Just then, Carrie walked up to our cell. She was the only one besides SSundee on the outside.

"Hey girl, can you open our cell?" Jordan asked Carrie.

Carrie tried for a minute, but was unable to help.

"You can't do it? Oh well, good try. Hold on, who has SSundee's glasses?"

"I do!" Sky yelled from his cell.

"Carrie, go and get the glasses from Sky, then come back."

She went to fetch them and returned successfully.

"Good girl! I want you to find that man from before and put his glasses back on. You think you can do that?"

Carrie nodded, then ran off.

"The only thing we can do now is wait."

**Well, our heroes have finally found SSundee, but can they return him to his former self and avoid any deaths? Again, I am sorry that this chapter is a bit short. Also, the next Guardian has been chosen to be Venturian due to popular demand! Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter! **


	21. Behind Bars Part 2

**Hello guys, I have returned with a new chapter! This will be the definite finale for SSundee! I would like to thank you so much for the positive feedback that my story has been receiving so far! Without you guys, this story could not have come this far! Anyways, without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

Boredom was setting in. It had been hours since we were locked up.

"Hey, anyone here wanna play truth or dare?" Bashur suggested.

"Sure, why not? Not like there is anything better to do right now." woodmr12 replied.

"Alright, I'll start. Sky, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he responded.

"Do you have eyes underneath your glasses?"

"Yes Bashur, I have eyes. Mitch, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to kiss Jerome."

"I'M NOT DOING THAT."

"You said dare, so that is your dare. You gotta do it!"

"NO!"

"Fine, suit yourself! I guess you are out then. Anyone else?"

Silence followed.

"Why did we stop?" Bashur asked.

"I think that we are done with that game." Sky responded again.

"So, what now?" woodmr12 asked.

A set of footsteps approached us.

"Well, we are about to find out." I replied.

SSundee stepped into the room and looked at all of us.

"Hello, my friends! I think that we should play a game. Everyone likes games!"

"Do we have to?" FrostByte complained.

"Yes, if you want to live. We are going to play Red Light Green Light."

SSundee opened our doors, and we reluctantly stepped out.

"Won't this be fun? Here are the rules: Run when I say green light, stop when I say red light. If you run during red light, you will have to start again. Now, everyone go over to the far wall."

We stood in place, a little uncertain whether we wanted to or not.

"I SAID GO TO THE FAR WALL!"

We rushed over.

"This will be fun, won't it, my friends? The first person to make it to the end gets a reward! Now, when I say green light, you start."

I tensed, ready to begin.

"Green light!"

All of us burst into a dash.

"Red light!"

Most of us stopped on time, but FrostByte stopped a little too late. SSundee pulled out a bow and started to shoot at him, and FrostByte went back to the start, barely avoiding the shots.

"Green light!"

The rest of us resumed. This went on for a while, with SSundee attempting to shoot anyone who screwed up. We all screwed up at least once, and not all of us were unharmed. 19Techguy91 took an arrow to the arm, I was hit on the leg, and Seto almost took an arrow to the knee. Eventually, SSundee got bored.

"Perhaps you all need a little more motivation. The winner will get to use the showers, as well as try my cake!"

We looked at each other uncertainly.

"Green light!"

The game resumed, and eventually Jerome made it over the finish line.

"Yay, you won! You get to try some of my delicious cake!"

"Um, how about the shower first, biggums?"

SSundee looked a little upset by this, but agreed to let him take the shower first. While SSundee went to supervise Jerome, we grouped together to plan.

"So, how are we going to get the glasses back on SSundee?" DrZef asked.

"Carrie has them right now, and I haven't seen her around." Jordan replied anxiously.

"I say we just ditch this place!" FrostByte suggested.

"We can't just leave Jerome here with SSundee like this! Besides, we need SSundee!" Mitch retorted.

"Oh, really. What business would you have with this lunatic?!"

"We'll explain when we return him to his former self."

"So, we just have to hope that Carrie returns in time?"

"Yep. To do that, we might have to distract him."

Just then, Jerome and SSundee returned from the showers.

"Did you have to watch me shower?" Jerome complained.

"Don't all best friends watch their friends shower?"

"No, that is just creepy."

"Oh. Well then, how about some cake now?"

Jerome was just about to say something, but I intervened.

"Hey SSundee, can I tell you a joke?"

He turned to me, sounding interested.

"I've always liked jokes! Tell me, please!"

"Okay, what do cows like to put on their pizza?"

"I don't know, what?"

"Mooshrooms!"

SSundee burst into laughter.

"That was great! Just for that, you get some of my delicious cake, too!"

"Um, thanks?"

SSundee pulled me and Jerome to the warden's office, with the rest of the group trailing behind. Once we were all inside, he closed the door behind us and pulled out a cake.

"So, anyone else want a piece of cake? Speak up now!"

Nobody else was willing to step up.

"Okay then, time for my two friends here to eat up!"

He sliced us both a piece of cake, and we looked at it. On close inspection, it appeared to have spider eyes and string inside it.

"Um, can we eat this later?" Jerome asked cautiously.

"Why, don't you like it?"

"I'm, uh, allergic to, uh, cake."

SSundee started twitching.

"You don't like my cake?"

"Uh oh." DrZef said.

"Do you know what I had to do to make this cake? DO YOU?!"

"Guys, you might want to run. Now." Sky stated.

We wisely took his advice and piled out of the office. Derp SSundee screamed in rage, then came out after us. He started shooting random fireballs at us.

"Where did he get the fireballs?" Deadfrontier20 questioned.

"Who cares? RUN!" FrostByte screamed.

He ran up the stairs, and we followed. Eventually, we ended up on a basketball field with nowhere left to run. SSundee had trapped us, and he didn't look very happy.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIENDS! I WENT THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF MAKING A NICE CAKE FOR YOU, AND YOU REJECTED IT! NOW YOU ALL MUST DIE!"

A storm of fireballs followed this statement. All of us got singed in one way or another.

"Come on, Carrie. Now would be a good time." Jordan muttered.

Just then, a grey furball landed behind SSundee. He noticed this movement and turned around, stopping the endless fire.

"A cat? Aww, how cute! Do you want to be my friend?"

Carrie pulled out his glasses.

"KEEP THOSE AWAY FROM ME!"

Ignoring him, she stepped closer to him. Derp SSundee backed up in terror.

"Please, no! You don't know what it's like to be trapped inside, with no friends!"

"You do have friends. We are your friends, just not when you are like this. Please, put your glasses back on so that we can see the true SSundee." Mitch pleaded him.

"No! I can't be trapped in that dark place again!"

SSundee tried to make a run for it, but Carrie tripped him and he fell over. She gave the glasses back to Jordan, and he in turn put the glasses on SSundee.

"There. Hopefully, this mess will now be over. Good job, Carrie!" Jordan kneeled down to pet her, which she gratefully accepted and purred.

SSundee laid on the ground for a minute without moving. I was starting to get worried, but he slowly got up, then looked around.

"Ow, my head. Wait, where am I? Mitch and Jerome? What are you doods doing here?"

"It worked! He's back!" Mitch exclaimed happily.

"Back? Back from where? Hold on one moment, I'm confused."

"Back when we were playing Epica Avventura with us about a month ago, you lost your glasses and turned into Derp SSundee." Jerome explained.

"Oh no, I was Derp SSundee for a whole month?! How many people did I kill?"

"At least 30,000, almost including us."

"Dear Notch, I'm so sorry! Will you doods ever forgive me?!"

"Relax, we know you had no control over yourself."

SSundee looked at the rest of us.

"Sky? CaptainSparklez? Seto? What are you doing here? And who are the rest of you?"

FrostByte stepped forward.

"You kidnapped me and held me in jail. Several times, I thought I was going to die. I think I deserve an apology as well. My name is FrostByte, by the way."

"I'm sorry, FrostByte. I really didn't mean to cause you so much grief."

"Apology accepted. Now, can you guys tell me why you are really here?"

Sky stepped forward.

"You've heard of the ancient prophecy, correct?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well, we are destined to be the group to fulfill that prophecy."

FrostByte stepped backwards.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Seto, Jordan, Mitch and I are four of the guardians, and-"

"Wait one second. What does this have to do with SSundee?"

"He is the fifth." Sky finished.

"Wait what? Why me? Why am I a Guardian?" SSundee entered the conversation.

"We don't know, you just are. We still have seven more to find. FrostByte, will you help us find them?"

He thought for a second.

"Sure, why not? Not like I have anything better to do."

"Alright then. Seto, who is the next Guardian?"

Seto was just about to answer, but a group of pigs stepped out from a nearby tree.

"You there. On behalf of the tree pigs, I order you all to come with us." One of them said.

"Why should we?" 19techguy91 demanded.

He suddenly fell to the ground, a dart in his side. Bashur, Seto, woodmr12, Deadfrontier20, and FrostByte followed. I was just about to ask what they were doing, but a dart hit me in the side as well. I began to feel tired and laid down on the ground.

"We've just hit your friends with sleeping darts. Follow us, or we will have to dart all of you."

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was being picked up by Furrypup12344.

**Why do I love cliffhangers so much? Who knows? Our heroes have rescued SSundee from his Derp self, but they have now been captured by the mysterious tree pigs! What do the tree pigs want with our heroes? Those of you who suggested Venturiantale to me should be familiar by now with the tree pigs. By the way, thank you for introducing that channel to me, I actually like their content! Anyways, I will see you guys next chapter!**


	22. Adventur(ion) Part 1

**Hello again, I have returned with a new chapter! A new desk has just been installed in my room, so that I have a better space to type! Yay! You probably don't care about that though, so I won't say anything else on the matter. By the way, if my post times start slowing down dramatically, I apologize. Lately, I have been getting some writer's block. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

*Sky POV

"Where are you taking us?" I asked our captors.

"Your questions will soon be answered." came a reply.

I slowly followed, though carrying Bashur was starting to get annoying.

"When will our friends wake up?"

"Soon."

We walked for a couple more minutes until we all reached our destination. It was a small clearing filled with grass huts and a big tree in the middle.

"Hm, reminds me of my home." Jerome commented.

"Tell us why you captured us." Jordan demanded.

"I do not have the authority to tell you. Follow me to your new homes, or be darted like your friends."

Reluctantly, we followed the pig down into a cavern built into one of the walls. Built into the walls were small individual jail cells. They forced us into separate cells.

"Our master will be with you shortly." One of them told us, then the group left.

I looked around in my cell, but there appeared to be no method of escape.

"What do you think the tree pigs want with us?" Mitch asked.

"Who knows? Maybe it has something to do with the prophecy?" SSundee inquired.

"Maybe. Either that, or they are just a group of bandits."

"Who knows?"

Silence followed. Eventually, the others started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Deadfrontier20 asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I responded.

"Wait, this area seems familiar to me. Have I been here before?" FrostByte, who had just woke up commented.

"You know this place?" DrZef inquired.

"Were we captured? What captured us?"

"I don't know, but they said something about tree pigs." I replied.

"Oh no."

* * *

*? POV

I stood on top of the center tree and focused my energies. Sensing an approaching pig, I turned around.

"Master, we have captured the ones you wanted."

"You have, have you? Well, good work. Go and get yourself a few carrots, I will take it from here."

He seemed somewhat excited at the notion of carrots, so he started to wander off.

"One last thing. Were any of them wearing an amulet and black sunglasses?"

"Two of them were wearing black sunglasses, but only one of them wore an amulet."

"You may leave now."

"Thank you, Master."

I turned towards the hole in the ground and hopped off the tree.

"If the one who wears the amulet is who I think it is, then this should be interesting."

* * *

*%?YouMadBro%? POV

"I must not disappoint Lord Herobrine."

Stepping through the secret portal to Minecraftia, I emerged on soft grass.

"Been a while since I have felt grass."

I looked around at my surroundings. A grassy plain was set out in front of me with a river flowing through it, and there was a house in the middle. Curious, I decided to investigate the house. On the outside, I noticed a faint yellow glow coming from several machines.

"Master Squid, I see you have returned with some creatures. What have you brought me?"

I ducked down from the window and listened in.

"First, I have captured a player known as Blue Monkey. He was not too difficult, and Husky had little trouble."

"Excellent. I notice that was not your only capture. What else did you get?"

"This one was a little more trouble, but we managed to get her. She is a Spider Queen, as you requested. Though this queen only speaks Italian, which is annoying. Nonetheless, Husky eventually managed to freeze her, and she is still stuck within a block of ice."

"A Spider Queen, eh? Good job. The fact that she speaks nothing but Italian is irrelevant to me. Put both into the holding chambers."

There was a pause in the conversation, followed by the sounds of levers being flipped.

"You are doing an acceptable job. If you desire, you may stay here while your base is being rebuilt. Remember though, you must capture others. These two are not enough."

"Alright, understood. By the way, can you tell me why you want me to capture them?"

"The only thing you need to know as of yet is that I plan on using them to achieve world domination."

I slowly crept away, having heard enough.

"Relevant or not, my lord must hear this."

* * *

*Protagonist POV

Darkness surrounded me. I began to hear voices.

"Hello?"

A mysterious figure descended upon me, looking me over. It was not human, but it was unlike anything that I had ever seen. It almost seemed as if it was made up of nothing, yet it had a physical body that shifted around, similar to shadows.

"So, you are the Chosen One, eh?"

"What? Who or what are you, and what do you want?"

"You will find out in due time. For now, it is time for you to wake up."

"Wait, don't go!"

Ignoring me, the creature faded. I was left in complete darkness, then light started to fill my field of view. I opened my eyes to find myself in a jail cell.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, look who is awake. Welcome back to the world of the living!"

"Very funny, Furrypup12344. Seriously, where are we?"

"FrostByte seems to know, but he will not tell us until everyone else wakes up."

A minute later, Bashur woke up.

"Hey, what happened? Why are we in jail? Whatever it is, I didn't do it! I'm innocent!"

"Bashur, relax." commented woodmr12, who had just woken up.

"FrostByte, can you tell us what happened?" I asked.

"Wait, Seto still hasn't woken up yet." Sky replied.

"Actually, I've been awake ever since they brought us here."

"What? Why didn't you tell me, Seto? I wouldn't have had to carry you!" SSundee complained.

"Our captors would have found it suspicious. Also, I didn't want to walk, so I figured that I would let you carry me."

SSundee was just about to say something to him, but FrostByte interrupted.

"Alright, I should explain where we are. We have been captured by the tree pigs. The tree pigs are a mysterious group of pigs that live in the trees. They are in a war at the moment, so they might think that we are working for the lake chickens or Venturiantale. I was actually on Venturiantale's side, that is before I was captured by SSundee. No offence meant to you, SSundee."

"None taken."

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you all. The next guardian we have to recruit is Venturian." Seto added.

"Seriously? That means that one way or another, we would have gotten involved in this war anyway." 19techguy91 commented.

"Alright then, how do we get out of here?" woodmr12 asked.

A set of footsteps were suddenly heard throughout the tunnel.

"One way or another, we are about to find out." I replied.

The footsteps became louder until a pig stepped into the room.

"Hello Sky. We meet again." The pig stated to Sky.

"Oh no, not you again." Sky replied.

**Sky knows the leader of the tree pigs?! I wonder if any of you can guess the identity of this pig. If you don't, then the identity will be revealed next chapter. Will our heroes be able to escape this prison? How will Herobrine react to %?YouMadBro%?'s news? And who is the mysterious figure in the protagonist's dreams? Keep reading to find out! Also, thank you guys for 2,600 views, it means a lot to me! Remember, OC's and Guardian requests are always considered! Lolloblue96, yours is fine. To Mihu, I will try to incorporate yours, but I am concerned about your OC being a Leviathan. Shadow53, I will try to put yours in ASAP. I will see you all later! Bye!**


End file.
